Adrienne Riddle
by where.l.writes
Summary: "Adrienne, will you do me the honour of being my partner in crime and helping me lead this extraordinary group of witches and wizards to greatness?" Tom asked, clasping her hands near to his chest. A dark Tom Riddle fic, inspired by and based on Pygmalion by Colubrina. Not for those looking for fluff or a HEA. Tom/OC, Blaise/Luna, Dramione, Theo/Pansy. Enjoy.
1. Chapter One

**MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hello again, I haven't been active for a few months due to real life getting in the way. Anyhow, now I'm hopefully back for the foreseeable future, and while I was away, completely revamped this story and rewrote all of the previously posted chapter as well as additional ones. Before I go on to explain what changes have been made, I must make clear this fic has been heavily inspired by and based on the amazing tale that is _Pygmalion_ by _Colubrina_ , a fabulous writer whom I recommend everyone check out. Pygmalion is my favourite fic by her, but I must warn it is not for the weak-hearted, she has a large range that tailors to many different tastes, so again, please give some of her stuff a read! **

**Pre-2017, this fic was going to be told in a series of flashbacks by Adrienne Riddle, detailing how she and Tom Riddle met, fell in love, took over or tried to take over the Ministry etc. however, upon revision, there were certain kinks in the story I wasn't happy with. Then, after reading the finale of _Pygmalion_ , I changed my mind about the kind of story I wanted to tell. This will still be a Tom/OC fic, however elements from _Pygmalion_ will be pretty obvious. Now, onto the changes made:  
**

 **-There is a completely different plot now.  
**

 **-Most of the characters are the same, but I have added a few more to the main cast.**

 **-Adrienne is in her sixth year at Hogwarts, but due to her talent, was put ahead a year to her N.E. early.**

 **-This is not told in flashback form.**

 **-She is not related to Dumbledore, he is simply her guardian.**

 **-Adrienne has already been at Hogwarts for a full year, and that year will be referenced to in the fic.**

 **-It will be much darker.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **All characters, settings and recognisable HP items and names are property of JKR.**

 **Any familiar plots and character traits may also be borrowed from Colubrina.**

 **Before I end, I would like to give an overall warning about this story:**

 **It does start of light-hearted and mildly devious, but will descend into murder, dark magic, kidnappings, immoral and amoral people, as well as the victories of what some might consider the 'bad guys'. I don't believe any non-con or dub-con will be written, but if I do decide to, I will give a chapter warning. Please read this knowing it isn't fluffy or happy.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **Monday 1st September 1997**

Adrienne watched curiously as Ron and his sister Ginny kissed their parents on the cheek, laughing and joking, with the infamous Harry Potter not too far behind, his own parents laughing along with the Weasley's and their friend, Sirius Black – as always. What had intrigued Adrienne was not the banalities of the Weasley clan, but the lack of Hermione Granger, who stood not too far away, chatting with Alice and Frank Longbottom, discussing something that made Neville blush profusely. Idly, Adrienne wondered what had happened between Hermione and the Weasley's – _perhaps she and Ron had finally ended that doomed relationship._

She couldn't deny that she was happy and more than a little smug. Dumbledore's carefully constructed Golden Trio was slowly, inevitably falling apart. She recalled how terribly they'd treated her the previous school year – Adrienne's first official year at Hogwarts after being tutored privately by Nicholas Flamel and his wife since age 5. She'd been so _eager_ – so _excited_ to finally be around her patron, her adopted mentor, Albus Dumbledore, for an _entire year_. So happy to be around the friends she'd thought she'd made on her infrequent visits to Hogwarts over the years. And then she'd arrived, and been Sorted into Slytherin – and everyone had turned against her. Liar, they called her, for pretending to be Gryffindor. Snake they'd whispered when she outshone all her compatriots and was put forward a year. Teacher's pet they all accused – even though Cassiopeia Black had been put forward a year too.

So now, rather than enjoying a relaxed sixth year, Adrienne would go to classes with Seventh Years and sit her N.E.W.T's at the end of of it.

And her beloved Dumbledore had done nothing to save her from the crippling loneliness, had neither reacted or sought to change her Sorting, despite her embarrassment and shame over it. Hadn't done a single thing to make his favourites treat her with even detached politeness. Several times over the year Adrienne had considered returning to Dumbledore's dusty old manor where she'd lived her whole life, learning comfortably in the warm, cosy library with friendly Nicholas Flamel and his kind wife, Perenelle. Exploring through hidden nooks and crannies when they left her to her own devices, reading things she was sure would be in the Restricted Section in Hogwarts, brushing up on her Occlumency, the electrifying secret skill she'd nurtured since she was old enough to have secrets.

But she stayed. Perhaps more out of spite than a genuine desire to. The likes of Ron and Harry would not make her run back home, tail between her legs. She was Adrienne, taken in by Albus Dumbledore as a young child, tutored privately by the best minds in the Wizarding World, not some flouncy chit who Ronald Weasley could intimidate. So now, here she was again, ready to go through another year.

"Adrienne?" The black-haired witch looked up at the sound of her name.

"Hermione?" Adrienne replied, at sight of the brown, bushy-haired girl.

"Hi," she seemed sheepish, and Adrienne resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Hermione had never acted shy around Adrienne before, so why she was suddenly tongue-tied, the tall witch had no idea. She wasn't sure what game Hermione was playing, but she willed it to be over soon.

"Adrienne – I just – I'd like to apologise for last year, I really don't know—" Adrienne tuned out at this point, not too interested in what the apology contained – _probably some drivel about peer pressure and not knowing me all that well_ – but more in why she was apologising now.

The golden trio had officially broken up, she surmised. Her biggest tormentors were no longer together. Patience was a value Adrienne treasured and applauded herself on her own. Last year had been long and arduous, but well worth it to listen to Hermione spew out meaningless excuses as an apology and eye Ron and his sister glower at her from where they stood.

"And I'd really like if you shared a compartment with Neville and I," Hermione finished, smiling weakly.

Though Adrienne remembered vividly how small and how alone Hermione had made her feel last year, knowingly or not; Adrienne did sense honesty and nervousness radiating off the girl in waves. In spite of common opinion, Adrienne was not one to hold grudges for very long – who had the time for hate and anger when there was so much to learn? So much to try and create – and did not fancy spending another year utterly alone again. She may as well be back home and home-schooled again. So she accepted the witch's proposition. And smiled warmly as Hermione took one of her bags for her; thanked Neville happily when he took the rest of them; and blew kisses and friendly waves to Alice and Frank as they winked and smirked at the young, pretty girl, Dumbledore's very own protégée, who was making their boy blush. And purposely ignored Ron and Ginny's matching looks of irritation and dislike.

 **/**

The train ride was quiet.

Though Hermione seemed very apologetic, Neville too, though he hadn't done much to Adrienne last year, neither offered to keep any conversation going. Hermione pulled out several of her favourite books that she shared around – which were, Adrienne had to admit, rather interesting. Neville seemed embarrassed when he asked Hermione about a specific Runic principle mentioned in the book he'd taken. Doubly so, when he asked the two witches he believed to be much smarter than he, if by combining Runic patterns into certain plants, he could solve some issue that had plagued Herbologists for centuries. Hermione and he discussed it at length for some time, before coming to the conclusion that Adrienne had come to ten minutes after Neville first proposed his question – that it most certainly would. Adrienne was very much impressed by Neville's thinking, and wondered, not for the first time, why on Earth the boy was so shy and socially awkward when he was a far more thoughtful and interesting person that both Ron and Harry combined. If they were closer, Adrienne would have made it her priority to fix that.

Even though resentment still boiled deep in her gut over the events of last year, Adrienne had to admit she quite liked the quiet company of Neville and Hermione. Had she known the two could be to tolerable and, dare she say it, fun, she wouldn't have bothered making friends with Harry, Ron and all that. She believed in quality over quantity, and would have much preferred two good people around her than a cluster of boring, loud, and frankly irritating ones. But she had been a child, a solitary one who'd spent her entire life in the company of either books, or very aged wizards. The prospect of friends had excited her. Even ones that chewed with their mouth open and made fun of your hair. As Neville told Hermione about his holiday to Cornwall, Adrienne's mind drifted to her own, eye-opening two-month break.

Over the summer, Adrienne had worked tirelessly on her Legilimency. Numerous books had revealed to her that it was not a task of simply entering someone's mind and prodding around. The mind simply didn't work that way. Manoeuvring through thoughts, emotions, and memories was a tremulous and difficult task, something she found hard to do without essentially torturing her victim in the process. Those victims being the House Elves, who were more than happy to aid their Mistress Adrienne even though it felt as if their brains were being shredded. She desperately wanted to try her new skill on a human, to see whether it simply hurt Elves to have their minds invaded or whether it was her technique causing the problems. But she held back. Barely. She couldn't stand the thought of harming poor, sweet Neville, and felt certain she didn't want to know what it was Hermione thought about.

Though she wouldn't mind finding out what had caused the Golden Trio to dissolve.

 _Another time_ , Adrienne told herself, gazing out the rain-soaked window, wondering whether the train ran on some magical fuel or simply diesel.

 **/**

When it was time to leave, Hermione packed her books back carefully, Neville thanked Adrienne for forgiving them, and Adrienne assured them it was okay. She was sure that in time, it would be. As Adrienne was about to leave and join her fellow Housemates, Hermione it seemed, couldn't help herself.

"Adrienne," she called.

"Yeah, Hermione?" Adrienne turned around, her heavy book bag weighing on her shoulder.

"Just – just don't let what happened last year get to you, okay?" Hermione looked as if she was very concerned about Adrienne doing this.

"What do you mean?" Adrienne feigned confusion, but she was rather sure she knew what the Gryffindor was getting at.

"There's no shame in being a Slytherin," she sighed. "We made you feel like that last year, but we were in shock. Or at least, I was. But being ambitious and clever and Slytherin is nothing to be ashamed of. So don't be. Embrace who you are, Adrienne."

No words left Adrienne's lips, and before she knew it, Daphne Greengrass was tugging at her arm, telling her the feast was about to begin and if she didn't hurry she'd be stuck with the new First Years. The two were by no means friends, but like Adrienne, Daphne was not cruel and had shown Adrienne civility and politeness since her first day last year. So she left with Daphne Greengrass and pondered Hermione's words.

 **/**

As if she were a nervous First Year, Adrienne paid very close attention to Dumbledore's annual mess of a speech. She watched as his lips moved, ever so graceful, every few moments or so, breaking into a cheery, friendly smile; the infamous sparkle ever present in his baby blue eyes. She remembered how excited she used to get when that cheery smile was directed at her, how hard she used to try to gain his approval. To gain more than a pat on the head, more than a 'well done, Adrienne', to gain _parental_ approval. To be thrown in the air and caught by a laughing father, for simply being five years old and adorable. But alas, Adrienne had only seen her adopted father over the summers growing up, and he had never once held her after she grew out of infancy. And for him to pay any special attention to her, she'd had to memorise numerous spells, laugh at his abstract not-funny jokes, display that she was inherently _good_ , just as he was.

But now, as she watched the withered old liar deliver his few words, she wanted none of his approval, none of his common smiles - she wanted to squash the twinkle right out of his eye.

She wanted him to tell her who her family was.

" _Why not?" She'd asked him last summer, taken aback by his firm denial. "If they gave me up, as you say, I want to know why. Even if they're dead, I want to know who they are – who **I** am!"_

 _Dumbledore merely smiled his patronising grin at her. "I doubt that will do you any good, Adrienne. Some things are better left alone. You are much better without any influence from them."_

 _"But they're my parents," she protested weakly._

 _"Being a parent is more than simply conceiving a child," Dumbledore informed her. "It is raising them, offering unconditional love, support and respect."_

For the first time in her life, Adrienne had wanted to roll her eyes at something Dumbledore said. She'd wanted to hurt him at the moment; the anger had surged around her body lighting her skin on fire. Multiple arguments rested on the edge of her lips: shouldn't he respect her enough to tell her who'd given birth to her, so much of who she was lay with these strangers. Was she pureblooded, half-blood, or even a Muggle-born? Shouldn't he support her endeavour to discover her heritage, even if he thought it was a tremendous mistake.

Adrienne said none of them. She snapped her lips shut and nodded along, as if in agreement with Dumbledore, and silently mused on whether he had hidden things from her before, whether he'd lied to her before, whether he'd manipulated her before, making sure to properly occlude her mind from his prying. Afterwards, she apparated out of his study and ignored him for the rest of her eight week summer.

To her left, sat Daphne Greengrass. Not a particularly rich family, but influential enough. Slytherin enough to grind Dumbledore's gears should he see her arm in arm with Adrienne. Finally coming to a decision on Hermione's rather choice advice, Adrienne leaned over and whispered, making sure to inject teenage mocking in her voice:

"You'd think he'd have figured out how to engage students after fifty years of this."

Daphne levelled her Housemate with a calculating stare before responding. "As if he cares about engaging us," she scoffed. "This is just a power trip. I'll stand here and spout nonsense and you'll listen and feign interest and marvel at my oh-so-wise words."

Adrienne let out a low chuckle. "I've read more interesting stuff on the back of food packaging."

Daphne laughed, and Adrienne felt this was enough socialising for today. She didn't want to lay it on too thick. She had plenty of time to bring this plan of hers into fruition.

She only hoped that her years of watching people would serve her well in befriending them.

 **/**

Nighttime had always been Adrienne's favourite time. When the manor had been asleep, Adrienne roamed the halls, searching for secrets and knowledge, reading books far too mature for her sensitive age, and of course eating forbidden food. That hadn't changed one bit since she arrived at Hogwarts – while her roommates slept and snored, Adrienne crept down to the library where she read until the late hours. Mostly informative books, from the Restricted Section of course – because really, those so-called wards were pathetic and an insult to her skill as a witch – but sometimes she treated herself to fiction. Muggle fiction; because no wizard or witch had ever compared to the works of Jane Austen, the Bronte sisters, or J.R.R. Tolkein.

But rather than sneak out to get up to no good, Adrienne tucked herself snugly into her warm bed, and observed her roommates. Because she was taking her N.E.W.T's early, she'd also been placed in the Seventh Year room. Around her were the sleeping forms of Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. She contemplated which she should use to anger her oh-so-brilliant Headmaster. Daphne Greengrass she'd already decided on, more so because she could actually tolerate the girl than any other malevolent reason. She recognised Pansy would also be a good choice, but the girl had a tendency to be tedious, rude and bitchy. _I'll give that some more thought_ , Adrienne decided. Millicent was a definite no-no. The girl's obsession with cats was well-known and frankly disturbing, and she had been taking remedial classes in most subjects since Second Year. Tracey Davis was harmless enough: half-blood, so she wouldn't get under Dumbledore's skin as much as Adrienne wanted, but she was Slytherin and had facial features that made it seem as if she was constantly sniffing a horrid smell.

Adrienne then turned her mind to the Seventh Year boys. She would certainly have to cultivate Draco Malfoy. Not only would that give good old Albus a stroke, but it would most certainly irritate Harry and Ron. She grinned in the dark. Perhaps Theodore Nott? One of the Twenty-Eight families, a last name that was nearly synonymous with Dark Magic, and intellectually her equal. _Yes, I'll have Theo too_ , she decided.

That night, Adrienne slept like a baby, her long dark hair fanned beautifully around her face.


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: Two more points about the story:**

 **\- I have detailed an outline for this fic that spans right to end of their journey. Unless I make a drastic change, which I don't believe I will, you can be rest assured there will be a _slight_ redemption arc. But don't expect a caring and soft Tom Riddle. There will still be dark moments and the M rating stands. **

**\- You can expect weekly updates unless I am wildly ahead of schedule with my chapter outlines and post an extra one.**

 **\- Thanks for reviews/follows/faves, they brighten my day.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **Tuesday 9th September 1997**

Albus Dumbledore observed as his personal charge strolled down the hall towards the Slytherin table, the eldest Greengrass girl as well as some half-blooded Slytherin following closely behind her, their noses pointed high in the air as if they were far above all the occupants of the hall. He'd groomed Adrienne to be the best person she could possibly be, risked angering very powerful families – risked ruining his spotless reputation in order to give her what her birth parents never would have. It hurt to watch her so comfortable in a den of snakes, to engage in friendly banter with the Malfoy boy and his friend – Teddy Nott? She gave them all sparkling, genuine smiles, all while offering her new girlfriends amused winks.

He didn't like this change in his little project.

Though she performed stunningly well in her classes, (and what was to be expected? She had been personally tutored by the Nicholas Flamel, as well as himself over the summers) Dumbledore had heard no reports of her studying or visiting the library as he had last year and had to wonder how she managed to stay ahead of every student in the school with no extra work, effortlessly. He had to wonder what these Slytherins were teaching Adrienne. Not for the first time, he wished he had simply put her in Gryffindor, rather than let his affection for the girl persuade him into giving her an official Sorting ( _every child had one, why deny Adrienne of this_ , he'd told himself when she started last year). Had he ignored his sentimental streak, she would be sat laughing with Harry Potter and the dim Ronald, and the smartest person she'd ever associate with would be Hermione Granger. Talented witch, but nothing special. Nothing hidden.

Not like the Slytherin witches the elderly man was sure were manipulating and using his poor, sweet Adrienne, who'd do anything for friends. For approval.

He'd hoped that the disaster that was her first official year at Hogwarts would have deterred her from returning again as a full-time student. His worst fears, however, had come true: Slytherin had managed to corrupt his creation. _I shall have to have a word with her_ , he decided, _remind her what is truly important. She'll thank me later._

 **Tuesday 16th September 1997**

Adrienne was over the moon when she received the note that Dumbledore wanted to see her after her Potion's lesson. Her devious little plan was working. Very well.

For the first time in her life, Adrienne had a choice of partners when Snape ordered them to sit next to someone they could work with for the rest of the year and spare him the task of creating a seating plan. She'd chosen Daphne of course, what with them both being exceedingly clever, sharing the same humour, and the eldest Greengrass being the one person who'd been nice to her before it was trendy. Adrienne valued loyalty. But had she felt like it, Adrienne could've partnered with Tracey, Theodore – no, _Theo_ , as he'd corrected her – Pansy, Draco, hell, even Blaise if she'd felt like sitting next to a statue for the next ten months.

Classes were still tiresome, particularly Potion's, since it had been Nicholas Flamel's area of expertise, Adrienne had covered everything Snape could teach her, years ago. She and Daphne would complete the class objective within the first twenty minutes and spend the rest of the two hour session experimenting with their own concoctions, crossing Felix Felices with Sleeping Draught, to see if the resulting solution would out the person to sleep until it was their lucky day. Polyjuice Potion with Draught of the Living Dead. Daphne was currently interested in shape-shifting, so Polyjuice Potion was something the pair spent most of their time fooling around with.

It was the most fun Adrienne had had at Hogwarts, ever. She liked having friends, and cursed herself for letting The Golden Trio depress her so much, she stopped herself from making these friendships ages ago.

"What does Dumbledore want with you?" Daphne asked as soon as Snape set them their objectives.

"Who knows," Adrienne shrugged, hiding her grin. "Probably has some lemon-flavoured sweet he wants to share."

Daphne smirked. "I'll wait for you by the lake. Theo's dad finally found that book you wanted – we're all going to make a game of getting it to open for us."

Adrienne's heart soared. The Nott library was a treasure chest she was more than envious of. As soon as she'd gained the boy's tenuous trust, she'd researched into the books his ancestral library would possess and already made her first request for the one she was most interested in and thought 'would be rather fun to break into'. Although she wanted the book for her own personal perusal, she didn't mind sharing the task of breaking its wards with the group. In fact, she looked forward to it.

"What's the prize for the winner?" Adrienne teased.

"Hmm. Hadn't thought of that. Perhaps a kiss from you? I'm more than sure that would properly motivate Theo," Daphne giggled slyly.

Adrienne screwed her face up in disgust – one thing that years of isolation from any one her own age had done to Adrienne was neglect any part of her interested in boys or dating and by default, any part of her interested in beauty or makeup or anything else in that useless category. Plus, Theo most certainly wasn't her type, if she had one.

"I don't blame you," Daphne said. "Not my type either," she mused, sounding as if the sentence was some inside joke.

For the next hour or so, the two worked in companionable silence. Adrienne liked this about her new friend: her ability to be perfectly comfortable simply doing magic together without any need to incessantly gossip or laugh or chat. Something she wished Pansy could do. She also admired how the tall, beautiful witch had managed to trick the entire school into thinking she was merely an average student, with more than average looks, when in reality, Daphne was a ruthless academic, who'd explored magic as deeply as she could with her limited resources. Nowhere near as much as Adrienne had of course, but more so than anyone else Adrienne had come across.

Soon, the two peaceful hours in Snape's smoky lab came to an end, and Adrienne exited the classroom with her newly acquired friends at her back. She hadn't even realised that they'd all waited for her to gather her equipment together and make her way through the room before moving themselves. She was oblivious to the quick effect she had on them. Her sweet ignorance made it much easier to be her follower; knowing she'd never exploit the hold she had on them, or boast tastelessly about it.

"Do you want us to walk you to his office?" Draco inquired as soon as they were out of the classroom.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Draco," Pansy said, rolling her eyes. "She doesn't need a bodyguard."

"No-one asked you," he snapped without any anger.

"Yet she's right," Adrienne said, offering her second-favourite friend a small smile. "I'll be fine. You all forget Dumbledore is _technically_ my guardian."

Theo scoffed. "Playing fast and loose with that word, don't you think?"

Adrienne laughed but made no comment. "Don't start without me," she warned as they parted ways.

"Of course not," Daphne promised.

"Don't be too long," Pansy said.

 **/**

As Adrienne strolled away, her long hair swishing behind hair, carefree as a child, Draco watched her carefully. He was well aware that his other friends didn't understand why exactly, he was so protective and attached to the girl. Yes, Theo and Pansy enjoyed her company, and respected her intelligence, and Daphne was rather fond of Adrienne, a surprise in itself; but Draco cared deeply for her.

" _Look who it is," Ron Weasley had called to some irrelevant Gryffindor._

 _"Malfoy," the irrelevant one sneered. "No friends with you now, are there?"_

 _Draco had rolled his eyes as ostentatiously as possible, before moving to push past the two gangly wizards. "Now now, where do you think you're going?"_

 _"Yeah, leaving so soon, Malfoy?" Weasley added, pulling himself out of his perpetual slouch, attempting to intimidate Draco with his full height._

 _Draco merely folded his arms. "Unlike the two of you, I do have rather important matters to get to. "Out of my way," he ordered._

 _"I don't think so," Weasley grinned. "Since we've got you all alone and all. Not sure when this will happen again."_

 _That was when the fear began to bubble in Draco's stomach—as the two tiresome boys had pointed out multiple times, Draco was very much alone. Theo and Pansy were on the other side of the castle, deep in the Slytherin dungeons under the assumption that Draco was currying favour with the new kid on the block. He cursed himself for not insisting that he walk Adrienne back to the Library—that way he wouldn't be alone in a deserted hallway with only two victims of his pre-adolescent bullying for company._

 _The first punch knocked the air out of him and the second broke his nose. Draco didn't bother to fight back, his mother had taught him surrendering with grace was oft better than a humiliating failure. Draco had already resigned himself to a week in the Hospital Wing when the loud coughing of one of his attackers interrupted the beating._

 _"Ron, what's … " the boy's voice trailed off and was suddenly replaced by a large thud._

 _Draco opened his eyes to see a witch wearing his mother's customary concerned and worried expression with the usual hints of anger and steel hidden in the eyes. It took a while before Draco realised it was Adrienne. The girl he was meant to be charming into being his, Pansy and Theo's puppet._

 _"They'll wake up soon enough," she said quickly, obviously under the assumption that Draco cared. "I came back because you forgot your scarf."_

 _Draco groaned in response._

 _"Oh right. I'll fix you up." Within moments, Draco could feel all his injuries disappearing along with pain._

There had been no conditions to her help, no dubious hidden intentions, just honest compassion. And it had knocked all coherent thoughts from Draco's mind.

All he could think of was how similar to his mother Adrienne had looked as she wrinkled her nose in disgust and flared her nostrils in anger at the gall of some people. Of how kind she was.

It was that night Draco told Pansy and Theo they couldn't use her, as they'd planned.

 **/**

Albus regarded Adrienne with new eyes. He'd always cared too much for the girl to be able to assess her objectively, yet he tried this time, all the same.

She sat across from him comfortably, sporting her brand new smile, the one that spoke of some inside joke that no-one could possibly understand, the one she shared with her mother, the one he'd prayed he'd never see on her face. Her long legs were crossed at the ankle, something his Adrienne had never once in her life done, but something the likes of Daphne Greengrass had been doing since she was five. Her hair, which Dumbledore had always been overjoyed to see pulled up into a juvenile ponytail for practical purposes, now hung loose, in wild beach curls around Adrienne's small, delicate face. He was pleased to note that it wasn't in a particular style, the way Daphne Greengrass' always was, but simply loose. Again however, much like her mother's.

"Adrienne," he greeted her warmly. "A pleasure, as always."

"Please," the teenager drawled. "The pleasure's all mine."

"How have you been?"

"Just fine," the witch replied. Honestly, Dumbledore noted. "And you, Professor?"

"Happy to see all of my students get off to a good start. Including you," he answered.

"Oh yes, such a change from last year, don't you think? Once I put away any prejudices I had, everything simply seemed to fall into place," she said brightly, even though her facial expression didn't change. Not that this was new, Adrienne had always been a quiet little thing, never one to wear her heart on her sleeve, though Dumbledore knew she had one. A large one, at that.

"Kindness will always get you far."

"Was there a point to this meeting, sir?" Adrienne asked as tactfully as possible.

Dumbledore was shocked. Adrienne didn't even flinch at her bland question. Where was the girl who'd savoured for his attention, whose every action had been an effort to be like him? Certainly nowhere hidden in the poised, calm, smiling witch before him.

"Do I need a reason to speak with you, dear?" His eyes twinkled.

"I'm sure you're a very busy man, what with a school to run. I'd hate for you to waste valuable time with pointless chatting."

"I hardly see you as a waste of time, Adrienne. You must realise that I see you as a daughter, by now." It wasn't a lie exactly, but it was not the full truth. Nowhere near it.

"I'm very flattered," the girl dimpled back at him. "But I do have pressing engagements with fellow students, so I will have to leave you."

"Fellow Slytherins?" The wizard couldn't help himself from asking.

Adrienne had already stood up, ready to leave. "I don't discriminate," she said simply.

As she walked away, Albus wondered how exactly she had managed to change while staying the same. There were small, trivial differences that were most definitely down to her new influences. But the poise and cold calmness with which she carried herself had always been present, even when she'd vied for his attention, she would never make a spectacle of herself by begging or pleading for it. When she didn't want him to leave at the end of each summer, and her lips trembled with hidden tears, her eyes would be still and unfeeling. Whenever he brought guests to the manor and introduced her to them, she'd never fail to be graceful and polite. Dumbledore supposed she had simply gotten rid of the qualities he'd embedded in her and embraced the ones she inherited.

Idly, he wondered what he would do now that Adrienne had defied him. All his plans had been thrown askew. He ignored the reality that there was nothing he could do about it now.

 **/**

Rage ran through her veins.

Adrienne had just realised what her supposed caretaker had done to her.

He'd purposely isolated her. Purposely!

She'd seen it in his glimmering eyes, heard it in his falsely friendly tone, sensed it in his wooden hug. He was unhappy that she'd made friends. Unhappy that she'd made friends in her own House – which meant that last year, the lack of effort on his part, the lack of concern, help, support, hadn't been a figment of her overactive imagination.

He'd really tried his hardest to make sure she never fit into Slytherin. To make sure she never made friends.

And in that moment, she knew that her parents, whoever and wherever they might be, had been Slytherins too. And she loved them for it.

 **/**

"Okay," Adrienne laughed, raising her long, almost bony fingers to brush an imaginary fleck of dirt from her skirt. "My turn. Mine's for Pansy – fuck, marry, kill, Ron, Harry or Seamus?"

Pansy theatrically shuddered, causing the group to burst into laughter. "Can I just kill them all?" She pleaded.

"Nope," Draco popped the 'p', running his own fingers, with his neatly clipped nails through his blonde locks. "Rules are rules."

"Alright," the witch sighed, brushing her short, cropped black hair behind her ear. "Kill Ron. Fuck Harry and Marry Seamus, since he seems the sort I could easily wrap around my pinky."

"Never knew you had a thing for righteous, green-eyed Gryffindors, Pans," Theo commented, his blue eyes shining with amusement.

Pansy didn't dignify that with a response. Only a finger.

"My turn," Draco announced happily. "Daphne. Looney, the Gryffindor Patil twin, and…" He deliberated for a while, before settling his suspiciously gleaming eyes on the witch sat next to him. "Or Adrienne. Fuck, marry, kill?" At Blaise' knowing look, Draco shrugged defensively. "I'm accepting of all sorts of couples. Same-sex ones included."

Adrienne simply wore her default smile, that she'd practiced endlessly as a child. Wondering absently if there was something about her friend she should know. "Rules are rules, Daph, you've got to answer," Pansy sang.

"Fuck Luna, because she's quirky and that sounds fun. Kill the twin because I'm not going to kill my best friend," she winked at Adrienne. "And of course, marry our lovely Adrienne."

Pansy and Theo catcalled, but Adrienne waved them off, blushing quietly, and glanced at Blaise to distract herself. He hadn't formally joined their group, choosing instead to stay on the outskirts, and kept to himself during most discussions. Adrienne sensed he was sizing them up, deciding if they were worth aligning himself with. It perturbed her. She wasn't arrogant, but she considered herself more than enough for Blaise Zabini.

The crass game continued, Pansy and Draco seeming to find the most fun in it, and Adrienne observed Blaise while he pretended not to do the same. Now that she knew what Dumbledore had done, her small plan became much more. Now it wasn't just about him, it was about her—being in a clique seemed to suit her and she wasn't going to give it up or treat it like a petty revenge ploy.

She was going to assimilate and she was going to do it well.

 **/**

Far away, in the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione lay quietly in her bed, the snoring figures of Lavender, Parvati and some other girl whose name she'd forgotten surrounding her, and wondered how Adrienne had so quickly managed to make so many friends. She'd even overhead Ron, Harry and Ginny discussing it earlier. It had taken Hermione months to befriend Ron and Harry, and years to solidify the relationship – and yet only a summer to ruin it. She realised that not everyone was as socially awkward as she, but it was impossible for Adrienne to simply decide she'd be popular this year and then have it happen. _It must be a Slytherin thing,_ she concluded.

For a quick second, Hermione almost wished she were a Slytherin too. The moment passed, of course, she was proud of her House, and was brave and loyal to boot, proving that she belonged there. Yet she envied Adrienne having people around that were intellectually able to stimulate her. She'd seen her and the Greengrass girl fooling around in Potion's, having finished class tasks before Ron and Harry had even properly assembled their equipment. Neville was kind, and always eager to learn more with her, yet she wished she had more friends like Adrienne – who were not only sophisticated and smart but made her giggle and laugh the way Adrienne did every lesson.

It didn't help that Adrienne was not only besting Hermione socially, but aesthetically too. Hermione could tell Adrienne herself didn't notice it, but she truly was beautiful. Adrienne possessed a model's dream height; legs that went on for days; a slim, button nose; long hair with beach waves that were frizzy in an _attractive_ manner; and dark black eyes framed by curly eyelashes. But similarly to Hermione, Adrienne didn't seem to pay too much attention to things as trivial as looks. Though, the Muggle-born witch thought that soon might change.

Hermione consoled herself with the fact that at least she'd made amends for the horrible bullying she'd put Adrienne through. Now the girl was flourishing and in a permanent state of joy. Eventually, she fell asleep with that thought on her mind.

 **/**

Blaise Zabini was a cautious person, by nature. Slow to speak, slow to act. He liked watching, observing, learning, before he made any definitive moves. It was why he'd never officially joined a clique at school, preferring to remain on civil terms with everyone, until he found a group that was worth tying himself too. In all his years at the school, one had never presented itself.

Until Adrienne Dumbledore.

He would never have guessed that the silent, anti-social slip of girl who'd arrived at Hogwarts last year, full of hope and promise as the Headmaster's basket case only to be Sorted incorrectly and ignored for the rest of the year would become the leader of a group he considered joining. It caused him to wonder why she'd been hiding last year; and more importantly, what had forced her out of that shadow she hid in. It was clear she'd always been prodigious, and that she'd been paying very close attention to her Housemates; but where had her flawless ability to lead come from? Where had that charming smile that bewitched Theo and Draco every time they saw it come from? The whispered jokes, the teasing winks, careful manipulation that had secured her the friendship of both Daphne and Pansy? Daphne – infamously hard to please, eternally unconcerned with friendships and gossip, was now joined at the hip to this Adrienne. Pansy – who had always preferred the company of the opposite sex, with whom she could be her loud, crass, and frankly rude self without garnering judgmentally raised eyebrows that thought she should behave more like a lady, now wanted Adrienne included in every social gathering she attended.

Adrienne Dumbledore.

Blaise' enigma.

From the distance, he'd been able to see that at the beginning, they simply wanted to use sweet Adrienne, who was probably as malleable and pathetic as her patron and his favourites. He'd lost interest. But when the brutal late night discussions about her had ceased to be, when they saved a seat for her, hung onto her every word, looked to her for approval, his interest had returned. Could it just be her intelligence? Her looks? She was pleasing to look at, he'd admit, but it was far from the most impressive thing about her.

To Blaise, it seemed the only way to answer his questions would be to join their infernal group, who enjoyed puerile jokes, and making a game of opening a seriously dark book during their lunch hour. The notion felt wrong to him. He didn't like the permanence of bonding himself to something. He liked flexibility. As he drifted off to sleep, he decided to give it some more thought.


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **Friday 5th October 1997**

School had quickly become a doddle for Adrienne. Being so far ahead of the school curriculum and essentially, more than able to sit her N.E.W.T's and pass with flying colours that very day, made lessons far more fun. Nowadays, only teachers such as Snape or Moody demanded that she and Daphne complete lesson objectives. McGonnagall encouraged the girls' curiosity and recommended books and journals to read that she thought would interest them. Some nights, Adrienne would scold herself for being stupid enough to allow herself to be ostracised last year. Only a fool would pass up the opportunity of making valuable contacts. _Draco **Malfoy** is **my** friend_ , she mused almost disbelieving.

And friend he was. Other than perhaps Daphne – Draco was Adrienne's closest companion. And she meant it too, he wasn't just a tool to annoy Dumbledore or Ron and Harry, which admittedly, was a large bonus, but he was also someone she enjoyed spending time with.

It was different to her friendship with Daphne. With Daphne it was more centred on academics, on learning more, there were games too and a sense of comfortableness around each other, but it wasn't the bond she shared with Draco. Adrienne really hoped this was not all a dream or a trick they were all playing on her. Fool the new girl into thinking she has friends.

Currently, her and her friends, the Crown Snakes, as some liked to call them, convened together in the common room. Adrienne wasn't sure why, but it seemed to be only them and assorted Sixth Years. She wondered if possibly the other Slytherins were too afraid to share the common room with them – she hoped not, if the rest of the school had turned their backs on her little crew, she needed the solid support of the Slytherins. She'd discuss it later with Draco.

Pansy was absentmindedly filing her perfectly shaped nails, and Daphne sat beside her, absorbed in a book with the front cover of the one on Goblins that Binns had gifted her. Adrienne hadn't missed how slowly, Daphne had become more and more comfortable with showing her previously hidden academic side. She liked the change.

Theodore was sat in an armchair by himself, joking with a cool Blaise, who was carefully inching himself closer and closer into the group. He seemed to be at odds, Adrienne thought. Some days he would eat lunch with them, sit and chat about whatever they decided to discuss in the hours before they went to bed and some days he was nowhere to be seen, holed up wherever he usually was, offering them nothing but a small nod of the head when they passed him in the mornings. But Adrienne had chosen not to worry about it.

That night was one of the night's when she was much too tired to bother socialising. Though she preferred her new social life, she was still the quiet, lone ranger she'd always been, at heart. Draco, sensing she wasn't in the mood for Exploding Snap or Fuck, Marry, Kill had immediately drawn her into his lap, where she curled up and closed her eyes, contemplating what she would do about her Dumbledore problem. She hadn't shared that particular issue with her new friends – they may be fun and smart and fond of her, but they were still Slytherins and she wasn't going to throw out her biggest weakness for a group discussion.

She was determined to solve this by herself; she'd managed without a group of friends for years.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Draco said.

"Ten galleons, minimum," she retorted.

Draco grinned down at her. "Someone's fond of themself."

"Well, look at the kettle call the pot black."

He laughed. "So you admit that like me, you _are_ fond of yourself."

Adrienne playfully stuck her tongue out and returned to her thoughts. Draco unconsciously began stroking her wild hair.

 **/**

Blaise watched Draco and Adrienne from the corner of his eye as Theodore spoke to him about some theory he and Adrienne had found in some book. He'd subtly raised his eyebrows at the apparent closeness of Draco and their new leader, but every answer had been the same. Definitely no romance involved. Pansy, who knew the Malfoy heir better than most, had been quite sure.

 _"I'd see the signs," she'd assured them. "Draco's not one to hide when he likes someone. Or hates them. He doesn't even blush when she touches him," Pansy broke off into a laugh. "Yeah, it's definitely platonic."_

Blaise wanted to trust Pansy's judgement, but couldn't believe that Draco could be so comfortable with so much touching if he didn't want to bed the girl. He was _stroking_ her hair! But as Pansy had also claimed, he didn't seem flustered, or smug, excited, happy or turned on by having Adrienne curled up in his lap – how she fit there, Blaise had no idea, considering the girl wasn't that much shorter than Draco himself – he simply seemed content, as if it were his younger sister he were comforting.

A thought occurred to Blaise.

"Zabini," Pansy's sharp voice rung in his ears. "Are you even listening to Theo?"

Blaise regarded the girl, almost bored. "Your lack of tact once again, fails to bemuse me, Miss Parkinson."

She rolled her eyes, but said nothing else, and returned to the silly thing she was doing with her nails.

"What are you talking about?" Daphne asked.

"That book Adrienne and I found the other day."

"Oh yeah," she recalled. "The Arithmancy one? With the alternative theories on the Fifth Formula?"

"That's the one," Nott answered. "And here I thought I was the only one she'd shown it to."

"Oh please," Draco cut in. "Who do you think told her where to find it?"

Causing no harm, Adrienne lightly punched Draco in the stomach. "Don't be so unpleasant," she chided, causing Pansy to laugh and Daphne to snigger behind her book.

"Oh, you love me really," he teased.

Adrienne flashed the girls a pseudo-irritated look but didn't refute his claim.

Curious.

"Adrienne?" Some short, red-faced First Year appeared, a note in his hand. "Headmaster wants you. Says it's urgent."

The girl in question finally raised her head off of Draco, looking thoroughly displeased. "What's the issue?"

"Dunno," the kid replied. "Here," he stretched the note out to her.

She took it and thanked him as he hurried off. From where he sat, Blaise could tell there were only two neatly written words on it. He mentally scoffed at his esteemed Headmaster's ways. "Guess I've been summoned," she joked.

Draco rose to go with her. "Stay," she told him.

He remained stood up, intent on accompanying her. Adrienne gave him a meaningful look, and after a few moments, he sat back down, defeated.

"Won't be long," she called as she left.

"Don't pout Draco," Pansy said. "It doesn't suit you."

Curious.

 **/**

Tom Riddle stood as still as possible, trying his hardest not to falter under Dumbledore's friendly, yet unflinching gaze. They were waiting for this mystery girl the man had saw fit to summon.

He could hardly contain his rage.

 _Fifty years._

He had lost fifty years because of some mistake that he was certain was down to the insufferable man sat before him, chewing softly on some silly sweet.

The Cruciatus Curse danced dangerously in his mind. Tom was seconds away from applying it – what did he have to lose? He was in an unfamiliar time, with _no_ allies, _no_ Dippet, and Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster. The _one_ familiar face—

Then the girl entered.

She was tall, at least five foot seven, and carried her significant height well. Her long legs were encased in opaque tights, and her pleated skirt was inches away from being scandalous; hanging casually just above her knees; she wore no makeup, perhaps some of the eye stuff, since her eyelashes were particularly long and curled, framing her large, black eyes perfectly.

It was her hair Tom Riddle liked. So long, it touched her waist, in loose waves that looked soft but wild and—he was being distracted by this girl that Dumbledore had summoned. Probably exactly what the man had wanted.

Old coot.

"Professor?" She asked, eyeing the unfamiliar boy with interest etched into every inch of her face.

"Adrienne," he said her name as if it were his favourite word. "Thank you for coming so quickly. As you can see, we have a bit of a problem."

Finally, she turned to face him properly. She held her hand out. "Adrienne, Slytherin, Seventh Year. Nice to meet you."

He accepted it. "Tom, Slytherin, and I was in my Seventh Year too."

"Was?"

"Tom Riddle is a former pupil of mine. From the 1940's. How he's found himself here in 1997, I have no idea, but now he's here, we must waste no time getting him settled."

Tom was interested to find that Adrienne seemed to hear the lie in Dumbledore's words too. Her lips pursed. "He was Head Boy in his time," he added unnecessarily.

"So he just disappeared for fifty years?" Adrienne asked surreptitiously. Tom Riddle was beginning to like this girl.

Dumbledore smiled his irritating smile. "Apparently."

"I'll of course get him settled in, then. You'll love it," she assured Tom.

"Adrienne's a bit of a star amongst the Seventh Year Slytherins," Dumbledore explained. "Despite being a year younger than most of them."

Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I got put ahead a year," Adrienne supplied witheringly, as if she was sick of saying it.

"Not that I'm surprised of course, my good friend Nicholas Flamel has personally seen to her education since she was five."

"As a favour to you," she smiled sweetly at the wrinkled man.

Tom was confused. Was this Adrienne, Dumbledore's… _Child_?

Adrienne seemed to read his mind. "Professor Dumbledore took me in when I was a baby. My parents didn't want me and died shortly after," she shrugged, as if this was no big deal, but the way her shoulders tensed and her eyes almost froze informed Tom Riddle that it was.

So she was just another one of Dumbledore's little projects. A pet, almost. Clearly there was no paternal bond. That was interesting.

"Well, run along now. I do hope you settle in well, Tom."

Tom resented how Dumbledore said his name. As if it were the punchline to some lame joke no one but he found funny. As if it shouldn't inspire fear and admiration and respect. As if he were anyone.

The wizened man may have ruined Tom's plans by somehow transporting him fifty years away from all his followers and carefully laid steps, but he wouldn't stop Tom from doing exactly what he had set out to do back in 1944. _I'll simply rethink, regroup and restart._ Tom Riddle had a feeling that this Adrienne chit would help him do this.

"So," Tom said, unsure of the social protocols in this time. "What's changed?"

"Since 1944? Quite a lot, I'd assume."

Tom waited for her to continue.

"Well, boy's tend to dress more casually," she glanced at his tailored trousers, fancy white shirt, meticulously ironed tie and the badges pinned in a neat line along his cloak.

"Girls too," he returned, looking pointedly at her short skirt.

She followed his gaze and laughed prettily. "I suppose so," she acquiesced.

"Anything else?"

"Don't be so obviously good," her lips curled in distaste, but her eyes were crinkled with silent laughter. "I mean, unless you're a Hufflepuff, people tend to laugh. And bully."

"Noted," he said, wondering why this stranger was being kind enough to pass on this obvious, yet valuable advice. Was she not a Slytherin? "So no asking for extra work, then?"

Adrienne smiled to herself, thinking Tom could not see. The notion of asking for extra work amused her. He wanted to know why. "I'm sure you can find yourself appropriate revision material without bothering the professors."

Tom Riddle thought he might like this Adrienne if things proceeded they way they were. "Perhaps you can help me."

"Perhaps I can."

They arrived at the Slytherin dungeons. Tom liked seeing something familiar. Adrienne whispered the password and they both entered the dimly lit room, filled with leather furnishing, and similarly dressed students. Occupying the most seats, a group of students, Seventh Years Tom thought, glanced up as the door swung open. They had been waiting for Adrienne, he realised.

 _Adrienne's a bit of a star amongst the Seventh Year Slytherins._

Interesting. The way Dumbledore had presented the information, implied to Tom that Adrienne's stardom was a relatively new development. He wondered why, if she'd been here for at least a year.

Tom stored the question away for another time.

"Who's the queer?" A mean-looking girl, picking at her nails asked, as if Tom wasn't stood there.

"Popped up here from the past," Adrienne replied, gesturing for Tom to come forward. "Dumbledore wants me to help him integrate," she explained, sharing a look with a boy that favoured Abraxas a rather unpleasant amount.

"How far back?" A smaller girl, with chestnut coloured hair that fell in loose curls around her shoulders, questioned.

"1944," Tom answered, smiling at her ruefully, investigating as to whether girls' in this time responded to him the same way they used to.

"Bloody hell," Abraxas' lookalike breathed.

"Right?" Adrienne reiterated, climbing into the blonde boy's lap, as if it were perfectly normal and not completely inappropriate. "He's called Tom Riddle."

Tom was satisfied that his name caught the attention of all three boys – including the one who held Adrienne much too close for him to feel comfortable. "Tom, this is Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and the two girls are Pansy Parkinson—" the one who'd called him a queer, flashed a false smile and winked suggestively at him. "And Daphne Greengrass," the other girl gave him a friendly look, but quickly returned to the large book she'd been reading.

The large picture of ugly goblins flickered to Tom's eyes and he soon deciphered the real book Daphne Greengrass was reading. _Curses and How to Execute them_ , the title read.

Interesting.

For the first time since he'd opened his eyes and found Dumbledore staring at him, impatiently, as if he'd been anticipating the prodigy's arrival, Tom thought he might not mind 1997.

Perhaps a fifty year jump was exactly what he needed.

As he watched Adrienne and this Draco Malfoy communicate almost wordlessly, and Daphne devour the words in her Restricted Section book, and Pansy fiddle with her nails pretending not to be listening intently to the two other men discuss exactly how Arithmancy and Charms could be conjoined, Tom Riddle thought he might be right.


	4. Chapter Four

**Follow me on Tumblr melanie-chester!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Saturday 6th October 1997**

Tom awoke with the sun, as he always had. He used the peaceful silence — sharing a dorm with Abraxas and Thoros proved to be much quieter than it was been sharing one with Draco, Theo, Blaise and some Flint boy – to think about his situation. Tom was never one to dwell in self-pity or anger or hatred, even when he was completely justified in doing so. No, Tom had no time for things as tiresome as feelings. He knew how vulnerable they could make a person – after all, how many times had he honed in on someone else's dash of anger and turned it into a tool he easily used. No, emotions were bothersome. Tom needed to think. He needed more plans. But before any of that, he needed allies again.

 _Friends_ , he smirked coyly to himself.

He didn't know where to start. There were so many more to choose from. Under normal circumstances, he'd have begun with Draco or Theodore because of their familiar surnames, but they seemed so attached to Adrienne he was unsure of how he would go about it.

 _Patience_ , he reminded himself. It was only October. He had the entire school year left to cultivate and organise.

 **/**

The Slytherin common room was poorly lit, and dim chatter filled the air lazily. The perfect chaperone, Adrienne hadn't left Tom's side all day. She took him down to breakfast, introduced him to all the people she was on friendly terms with, and gave him insider information about his brand new professors — _all unfamiliar except one,_ he couldn't help from growling in his head. Adrienne intrigued Tom. She seemed so… Friendly. So caring, so sincere, it was almost unbelievable. Yet he felt she was hiding things. A lot of things – not due to any duplicitous intentions but simply because that's who she was.

Tom was in danger of becoming fond of Adrienne.

However, not one to let himself get distracted by a pretty face with a few secrets, Tom returned his focus to Blaise Zabini. The man was tall and lean, and perpetually silent, the perfect wallflower and the perfect first recruit. He was not attached to Crown Snakes, as they were called, not yet anyways. The intensity with which he watched Adrienne, told Tom that Blaise Zabini was still in the deciding process regarding her little following. Perhaps the man was a bit misogynistic. Tom couldn't blame him, it was taking him quite a bit of time to get used to the idea that men and women were equals now. That women could hold positions of power. That women _possessed_ power.

Feeling that then was the opportune time, Tom sidled closer to the statuesque figure. "You don't like Truth or Dare?" Tom asked wryly.

Pansy's outrageous dares echoed behind Tom's sarcastic conversation-starter. "I'm not one for games, really," Blaise shrugged.

"That so?" Tom pretended to care. "I quite like games, myself. Of a different calibre, obviously," he added as Draco dared Pansy to give Theodore a lap dance. Tom wasn't even completely sure what a lap dance was, but it sounded vulgar and _modern_.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Chess mostly," Tom replied carefully. "Do you play?"

"Oh yes," finally, the dark boy turned to face his companion, interest prevalent in his stare. "I love chess."

"I've always thought," Tom said, allowing a small upturn of his lips. "That life's almost like one great chess game."

"You know what," Blaise said, his tone lilting amusedly. "My mother says the same."

"Do you share her views?"

"My mother taught me everything I know."

Tom smiled at Blaise and the man grinned back. _How simple,_ Tom mused, feeling almost happy.

"Tom?" Adrienne called, her voice carrying his name gently across the noise in the room. She had such a lovely voice. Soft, non-threatening. "Why did you leave?"

"Just chatting with Blaise here," he flashed her his most charming smile; of course, it didn't seem to affect her at all. "Don't worry, you've more than fulfilled your duty of getting me settled in."

Adrienne's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. She opened her mouth to say something, but Blaise's own, low, bass-like voice drowned her out. "I think I'll take him off your hands, Adrienne. You don't have to worry about him now."

For the second time, Tom thought that perhaps he wouldn't mind 1997 at all.

"Sure," Adrienne said, her tone sounding like a shrug. "What say we go look for something interesting?" She asked her assorted followers.

"Your interesting or my interesting?" Pansy said.

"My interesting," Adrienne replied firmly, grabbing Draco by his hand. "I know just what – come on."

Blaise almost got up to follow them, but Tom placed a steady hand on his cloaked arm and made a nearly imperceptible shake of his head. The game Adrienne was playing included only him and her; her followers and Blaise were simply supporting roles, pawns if you like. Tom would make the moves.

Pansy blew them kisses as she left, and Adrienne ignored the two completely. _Good. So she is a Slytherin after all._

"So Blaise," Tom began smoothly. "Why don't you tell me why they all follow her so willingly?"

 **/**

"Hey Hermione," Neville said, nudging her. "Is that Adrienne?"

The witch lifted her head from out of the book she'd been studying and looked in the direction of Neville's stare. As he'd suspected, not too far away stood the Slytherin girl and her permanent companions. What they were doing lingering on the fringes of the Forbidden Forest, Hermione had no idea.

"Yeah I think so," she answered.

"Where's that Riddle boy?" Neville wondered aloud. "Thought she was supposed to be looking out for him."

Hermione eyed Neville curiously. "How'd you hear that?"

The boy shrugged, hints of steel in his eyes. "People never seem to notice when I'm around. They talk."

"Huh," Hermione said. "Useful."

Neville it seemed, had never looked at it quite like that and perked up some. "S'pose it is. Shall we join them?"

"Nah," Hermione said hurriedly, eyeing Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy in particular. "Leave Adrienne to her fun."

"I thought you made up with her though – "

"I did. I'm just busy, Neville."

Neville didn't believe her, but he pushed the issue no further.

 **/**

"What do you think of him?" Daphne asked.

"Seems a bit of a playboy if you ask me," Pansy answered lightly, flicking moss off her tights.

"That all?" Daphne frowned as some of Pansy's moss got on her book. "He's a bit _off_ , isn't he?"

"What do you mean?" Theodore interjected from where he leant against a tall tree. "Gay?"

"No no," Daphne said. "Just. Strange."

"He's just popped up from 1944 Daphne, anyone would seem strange after that," Draco protested.

"Yeah I guess," the girl relented. "But that thing with Blaise was odd, though. That's the most he's said in all his six years here."

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration," Theo said.

"You know what I mean," she defended.

"I agree with Daphne," Adrienne piped in. "Dumbledore doesn't like him either. That's got to mean something."

Draco's face contorted into suspicion. "How do you know he's not fond of him?"

Adrienne rolled her eyes – something she rarely did. "I may not be his biggest fan, but I've spent the last fifteen years with him. I know when he doesn't like someone – and he doesn't like Tom Riddle. He didn't even offer him a change of clothes or books or anything, I had to find copies."

"That is shady," Pansy commented. "What did he say to Blaise, then, to make him so openly—"

"Align himself to him?" Adrienne finished for her. "I don't know. I'd sure love to find out."

"I think you girls might have a crush," Theo sang teasingly.

Daphne gave him a sarcastic chuckle. "I think you might be a bit jealous, Theodore," Adrienne returned jokingly.

"Who, me? Of course not," he retorted. "Though I wouldn't mind being the object of you three girls' attentions."

"Right," Draco said. "If you haven't managed to get them in the past six years it's not gonna happen mate."

Adrienne laughed cheerily, like a young child, making Draco feel something akin to pride – as if he'd achieved something. "Your two week fling with Pansy in fourth year doesn't count as 'getting them', mate," Theo quipped.

"Can we not talk about that, please," Pansy grumbled.

"Let's talk about your twelve-year-old crush on Harry Potter then," Daphne suggested conspiratorially.

"Oh yes, let's!" Adrienne enthused, jokingly clapping her hands together like a toddler. "I have stories about him that would make Snape wet his pants in laughter," she added.

"Well you can't talk about Pansy's crush on Harry without discussing Draco's too," Theo chimed in smirking. "Now that's not fair."

Adrienne's jaw dropped, her eyes widened in glee and surprise, reminding Draco very much of of his Aunt Bella. "Do tell, Draco."

"I did _not_ have a crush on Potty!"

"Ooh! I'd forgotten his adorable pet name for him!" Pansy laughed.

As Theo recounted the tale of Draco's three year long obsession with the green-eyed Gryffindor boy, dramatising every detail possible, causing the group to dissolve into laughter every few seconds, Adrienne smiled proudly to herself. She'd done it. She'd really created a close-knit circle of friends. Now she thought on how they could help her in the game she had with Tom Riddle. The group may have moved on, but the tall, charming boy remained imprinted in Adrienne's thoughts.

He'd piqued her curiosity.

 **/**

Tom Riddle had enjoyed his chat with his new ally – _friend_ , he corrected himself, the people in 1997 were much more sentimental than the 1944 version, words like ally and pawn didn't seem to fit well here – Blaise Zabini, who'd been more than happy to share his finding on the Crown Snakes.

"They wanted to use her at first," he'd relayed. "They thought she was a spy. Malleable and feeble of mind."

"Is she?"

"Far from it. She's a prodigy, even if she doesn't seem like it. She probably hasn't even realised, but she hasn't used her wand to do any magic since her first month here last year."

Tom had been amazed at that. A prodigy. Like himself.

"What's her magic like?"

"She doesn't practice much. Prefers reading or messing about with Potions. Effortless, though."

"I see."

"I can understand them wanting someone that clever and useful in their fold but not why they'd so willingly let her lead them."

"She doesn't even realise she is leading them," Tom said, more to himself than the wizard beside him. "She's very friendly, almost maternal in the way she treats them."

"Maternal?" Blaise clearly hadn't agreed.

"She doesn't mother them exactly, but she cares for their wellbeing. She makes sure everyone's included and happy, guides them in a way. You say the Daphne girl was never seen with a book before Adrienne got to her."

Blaise mulled over Tom's words. "I fear you're right."

"Must make it easier for them to submit, what with her being so outwardly benevolent and harmless."

"Especially since it's genuine, too."

"I doubt she's harmless. "

Blaise snorted delicately but said nothing.

"What are your plans?" Blaise asked, interrupting Tom's train of thought. Blaise was slightly too forward for Tom's liking, but he figured he would have that problem with all his recruits from this time. The new generation were just like that, Tom had quickly noticed.

"Nothing for the meantime. After all, it is only my first day here."

Before Blaise had chance to respond, Adrienne returned with her crew, who all seemed ruffled and dirty. Well, all except Pansy, who was meticulous about her appearance. Tom had only been there a day and had already heard a Pansy tantrum about the lack of hot water, lack of cucumbers for her eyes, the misplacement of her nail thing, the apparent theft of her 'good stockings' and witnessed as she painted her nails for nearly 90 minutes until she deemed it perfect. Tom found Pansy to be a contradiction. Shallow, self-absorbed and materialistic, as her pure blood and last name would suggest, but boisterous, loud, and 'one of the guys' simultaneously.

"Back so soon?" Tom asked politely.

"Just here to make sure Blaise hadn't bored you to death," Pansy countered. "Adrienne would get a telling-off if she let you die."

The Greengrass girl rolled her eyes at her friend's antics but strolled past the scene and towards the dormitory. "Night guys," she called.

"Come on Pans," Theodore took her by the arm – in a friendly manner, of course – and led her towards the dorm. "Doesn't it get exhausting being so bitchy all the time?"

Tom watched closely, eager to see how she'd react to his casually rude description of her. Surprisingly, she only stuck her tongue out and wrenched her arm out his grasp. "Only during exams," she retorted.

Within moments, only Draco and Adrienne were left. Malfoy stood protectively by her side. Tom marvelled at her beautiful ignorance. Surely she must realise that she had their absolute loyalty? Well, Draco and Daphne's at the very least, if his own observations as well as Blaise' tales were to be believed. "Can we help?" Blaise drawled.

Tom didn't like this 'we', but stayed quiet. "I was just fretting about how Tom was getting along," Adrienne explained. For once, her worry didn't seem completely authentic. "But you guys haven't even moved since we left," she said brightly. "Clearly I was worried for nothing."

"Clearly," Blaise echoed languidly, already appearing bored by the conversation.

Tom couldn't fathom how easily Blaise became bored, especially by someone such as Adrienne Dumbledore.

"Come on Adrienne," Draco took her hand in his own. Unlike Pansy, Adrienne welcomed the contact. "Bed time."

She grinned up at him. "You know I won't get to sleep for another four hours," she said as they walked off together.

"Not even a goodnight?" Tom couldn't stop himself from calling mockingly to her departing form. "Appalling manners for such a pretty girl."

She turned round and her bright, white teeth were shining in the green-tinted room. "Good night. Tom," she told him, drawing his name out suggestively.

Yes, Tom Riddle was in serious danger of falling for this Adrienne Dumbledore.

 **/**

 **Wednesday 10th October 1997**

The next few days were eye-opening for Tom. At his implicit request, Blaise hung around him like a dour shadow, answering any of Tom's questions, confirming his theories, and serving very effectively as a tool to irritate Adrienne. She had quickly guessed that Blaise didn't like her – explaining his hastily joining Tom's lonely arse, yet agonising over the prospect of joining her buoyant little group for weeks – and quite clearly didn't like that he spent so much time with Tom.

Neither did Headmaster Dumbledore, but Tom didn't much care for what Dumbledore thought or felt anymore. And he wasn't even angry at the man for transporting him into the future – because he knew that the old fraud had had a hand in it – it would be all the more fun for Tom, slowly coming to power in Dumbledore's perfectly constructed little world.

Plus

Adrienne and her taunting hadn't existed in 1944.

He had digressed. Tom tuned back into his surroundings. His perfectly completed work sat neatly on his desk in front of him. Defence Against the Dark Arts still proved to be the most mind-numbing of all the subjects at Hogwarts, and the lunatic Dumbledore had seen fit to employ only served to make the class ridiculous as well as boring. Moody, Blaise had called him. A washed-up Auror still stuck in Grindewald's time, where there had been Dark wizards aplenty for him to be constantly vigilant for.

The class was small. Not many had qualified for Moody's N.E.W.T class. Mostly Gryffindors, though, which Tom wasn't surprised to note. Harry Potter: squeaky clean golden boy with above average athletic ability, two powerful Auror's for parents, half-blood, and more importantly, had Dumbledore's hearty stamp of approval. Beside him was his dim-witted sidekick, one of the Weasley brood, utterly irrelevant Blaise had assured him, with deep insecurities about his poverty and lack of talent. Tom mused on whether he'd be able to manipulate Ronald Weasley with the promise of immense wealth. Now he had Blaise in his pocket, he also had access to the wizard's large fortune. He then decided against it – Blaise had also filled him in on the rather humiliating falling-out Adrienne had had with them last year – Ronald would pay for offending Adrienne.

His gaze wandered to Hermione Granger. Muggle-born, the brains of Gryffindor apparently, one third of the Golden Trio, and Ronald Weasley's ex. _How embarrassing._ The girl wasn't a conventional beauty, but had a certain wild attraction, much like Adrienne's but less refined, and did seem to be exceedingly clever. Surely she could do better. Even if she was Muggle-born. She was very skilled, Tom thought again, as he watched her duel with her shy friend, Neville Longbottom, the clumsier, less confident version of Harry Potter according to Blaise. Her magic was powerful, and she cast her spells wordlessly. Not wandlessly, though.

Inevitably, Tom's gaze travelled to Adrienne. She sat with Draco in this lesson, both extremely close to one another, utterly comfortable with the lack of personal space between them. They behaved almost like siblings, Tom reflected, without the petty arguments. Pansy had seemingly managed to persuade Adrienne to start applying more makeup. Tom didn't know how he felt about the dark pink lipstick smeared over Adrienne's lips or the darker, bolder eyebrows that made her face look slightly too symmetrical. Less Adrienne and more Society Wife. At least she'd left her hair down in her long, untamed waves. How Tom longed to knot his fists in her black hair.

She continued to tease and toy with him, but hadn't made any definitive moves that confirmed that they were in fact playing a game together. Adrienne was too unassuming to make the first move, Tom suspected it would have to be him. Not that he minded, but he did desperately want to see the more ruthless, Slytherin side of Adrienne.

"Now I want you to pair up with the person sat behind you!" The professor decreed triumphantly. "And practice what I've just shown you."

Tom sighed and turned to see who he would have to tolerate for the next fifteen minutes. He was slightly envious to see that Blaise got the talented little Muggle: Hermione, and shocked that the wizard didn't seem bothered by it. _Huh. Perhaps he isn't the arrogant zealot I took him for._ Tom disliked that people were so different than they had been in his time. It was exhausting.

"Tom Riddle," he introduced himself cordially to the tall, familiar looking witch in front of him. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

She accepted his outstretched palm quickly, as if she was already tired of him. "That's because I'm not a Slytherin."

"I'm forced to disagree with you, Miss…?" Tom feigned memory loss. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Because I didn't throw it," she returned shortly. "I'm Cassiopeia Black. Ravenclaw."

"An admirable House. Not one whose students I'd boycott."

"Actions, Mister Riddle, speak louder than words."

"Touché," he said, staring intently in her face, searching for why she looked so familiar.

Her skin was lightly bronzed, a bit like Adrienne's, and her eyes were slanted and piercing too, but that seemed to be where the similarities stopped. Her hair was shoulder-length, thick and straight and her lips thin and pale pink. Adrienne's were plump and deep red, even without her borrowed lipstick. Tom shook his head lightly – he was beginning to obsess over Adrienne. It was starting to become concerning.

"Let's start shall we?" She suggested, her wand already poised and ready.

"After you, Miss Black," Tom bowed.

Cassiopeia raised an amused eyebrow. "You really are from the past."

"That I am."

Cassiopeia disarmed him in half a second and the duel began. Tom liked her brazen approach to magic, and how engrossed she seemed to get while using it. Though she paid him her full attention, she didn't seem to be trying to hard to hurt him, as Moody had instructed, but disarming. She took his wand and stored it in some impenetrable bubble above her head, then used a curse Tom remembered using in his younger years to lock his lips together, and then she tried to cast a full body bind. Suddenly Tom realised she was attempting to gauge how good he was. He'd already unwittingly revealed that he could cast spells wandlessly and wordlessly. He smirked and decided to afford her himself as an actual opponent and not just lazily block her spells.

Within minutes he had her panting. He had to say, he was pleasantly surprised that she'd lasted so long, but alas, the inevitable came and he broke through her poor defensive shields and hit her with a painful burning hex.

"I yield," she breathed.

"You should work on your defence," he advised her lightly.

"I know," she muttered. "And you on your condescension."

Tom laughed. "Nice match," he told her, actually meaning it.

"Thanks." Cassiopeia regarded him with a much less hostile expression than she had before. Tom recognised the look. She respected him now. The admiration usually came soon after that look.

And then it hit him right in the face – he knew exactly the first move he'd make in his game with Adrienne.

"So you're a Black?"

"We don't have to make mindless chit-chat. You won. I lost. That's it."

This girl didn't seem too fond of manners. Tom scowled internally. What was a person without manners? "I'll have you know I never engage in mindless chit-chat."

Her lips quirked. "My mother."

"Pardon?"

"My mother's a Black. She had no brothers, and the male line of the family seemed to be dwindling so she gave me her name. I'm actually Cassiopeia Black-Lestrange."

Lestrange. Tom knew that name well. "Bold of her."

Cassiopeia levelled him with a hard stare. "You're not in the 1940's anymore."

"I'm aware. Yet you still seem to be the only girl carrying her mother's surname."

She shrugged. "Guess I'm just special, right?"

"Right," Tom repeated.

Silently, Blaise appeared at Tom's shoulder. He nodded respectfully at Tom's new acquaintance as if he was familiar with her. "Cassi."

"Zabini," she sniffed. "How was Granger?"

"Tough," he replied. "I still beat her."

"She's not a fighter," Cassi informed him. "She'll probably be the one that solves the Six Unsolvable Runic Problems."

Blaise nodded along, not agreeing or disagreeing. "Care to introduce me, Blaise?" Tom asked.

"Cassi's Draco's cousin. Narcissa used to make Draco drag her everywhere with him."

"I see."

"My mum put a stop to it, of course. She didn't want me hanging out with the riff-raff that Draco seemed to enjoy."

"That and you were a year younger than us all."

"I got pushed a year ahead," she explained before Tom had chance to ask – wearing the same withering look Adrienne had worn when she'd explained the same thing to him only days before.

"Like Adrienne," Blaise supplied, narrowing his eyes at the tall, striking form of Cassi Black.

"Yes," Tom murmured. "Just like Adrienne."

Cassiopeia, clearly displeased with the conversation stalked off, not even bothering to say good bye. Tom didn't mind, she didn't need civility or manners for what he had planned for her. In fact, her cold, abrasive self would serve just well for what he had planned.

Tom grinned widely.

 _Your move, Adrienne,_ he thought.


	5. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **Friday 12th October 1997**

"Right, perhaps that's true," Pansy said, clearly not thinking it was true at all. "But it's physically impossible to transfigure only one part of the body at a time. I couldn't just transfigure your nose into a mouse," she argued heatedly.

"Exactly," Daphne chimed in. "The body is one thing—not several separate ones. Or else apparition would be so much more complicated."

"But if I can curse you right now, so only your lungs boil and then implode," Theo protested. "Then why can't I also transfigure them – and only them – into say, a toad."

"Okay and what if the toad dies?" Pansy argued. "Or runs off? How does it turn back into your nose and return back onto your face?"

"Pansy, it's _magic_ ," Theo emphasised.

Adrienne had to agree with Theo – his argument held much more logic, plus, she had already put the theory to test. The body could be cursed as many separate pieces, if one knew how. She'd tested most of the theories her friends argued about, but chose not to say anything. She didn't want to seem boastful. Plus, most of their theories were boring. What Adrienne longed to do was test her Legilimency technique again, but she wasn't sure how they'd react. Well, Draco she knew wouldn't care that she'd tested the infamously difficult spell, nor would he object to helping her with the execution, but she didn't want to risk causing him the pain she'd inflicted on the House Elves. _Bide your time_ , Adrienne. By Christmas she was sure she'd be close enough to them all, that asking for help with a spell wouldn't seem like a big deal.

"Exactly," a voice said from behind the group. Adrienne turned to see Tom Riddle lounging almost lazily against a shelf of books. Behind him stood the solemn figure of Blaise, who nodded in greeting.

"Tom," Adrienne smiled, feeling Draco tense up where he sat beside her. "Long time no see. Come to join us?"

"There's room for one more," Theo offered quickly, uncharacteristically.

"Two more," Draco added tensely, glancing at Blaise.

Daphne and Adrienne shared a short, confused look. Since the last batch of letters had arrived from home, Theo and Draco had both been acting rather closed-off and strange regarding the tall, foreboding Tom Riddle.

"That's unnecessary," Tom waved their offer away, his long and tapering fingers catching and holding Adrienne's attention for a few moments too many. "I'm actually only here to meet someone, but I heard your heated discussion and couldn't help myself."

"Meet who?" Adrienne blurted out.

"That would be me, I think," a girl as tall as Adrienne herself emerged from behind the endless shelves of books. "You know," she said to Tom. "It's rude to keep a lady waiting," though her words held an accusatory tone, her face expressed no signs that she actually cared whether he kept her waiting or not.

"My apologies," Tom said to her earnestly, bending himself over her hand as he kissed it chastely. The girl – Cassiopeia Black, Adrienne realised – simply nodded at him in acknowledgement of his action.

"Cassi," Draco said, reminding Adrienne that the two were related.

Though the witch sported all the classical Black features – long, dark hair; black, piercing eyes, a small, regally delicate face – her lightly tanned complexion and thin pink lips, inherited from her father no doubt, had stopped Adrienne from recognising the girl immediately.

"Draco," she offered him a small smile that looked incredibly out of place on her. "How's Aunt Cissa?"

"Well," he shrugged. "Dad says she wants to throw a ball. Preferably at Christmas but probably at Easter."

"Sounds fun," Cassi didn't sound as if she agreed. "Well. For your mum."

A grin broke out on Draco's face—Adrienne was slightly disheartened to see and identical grin on Cassi's face. So it's true, she thought, the Black family are close. "Nice to see you, Cas," Draco said.

"Likewise," she replied in the bland voice that seemed to be her signature. "Your friends too."

"Ready to go?" Tom asked.

"I was born ready, Riddle," she quipped as she walked off, leaving Blaise and Tom to trail behind her.

"She's grown up," Pansy commented evenly.

"Yeah," Draco said. "Bit of a loner though."

"What's to be expected?" Pansy said. "Her mum's not exactly what one would call a people person."

"That's enough," Draco warned half-heartedly.

"What? Not like it's a lie." Pansy shrugged.

"Well, I wasn't exactly a people-person either," Adrienne pointed out, unable to shake the feeling of dread hanging around her.

"True," Theo said. "Hey, maybe you're a secret Black," he joked.

Adrienne smiled, shaking her head at the absurdity of the statement.

 **/**

Daphne and Adrienne walked aimlessly around the grounds, waiting until they were well out of earshot before discussing what had been on both their minds since Tom's impromptu appearance in the library.

"What are they hiding from us?" Adrienne demanded. "It has something to do with him, I just know it."

Daphne looked at her friend closely. Adrienne had rarely, if ever expressed emotions such as anger or frustration so obviously. Since Daphne had befriended the girl, Adrienne's usual moods were either comfortably amused, child-like happiness, exhaustion or muted observation. Daphne hadn't confirmed whether this was because the girl carefully guarded emotions or because she was simply a relatively joyful and quiet young witch. Daphne sensed it was the latter.

Which made the fact that Tom Riddle had managed to ruffle her feathers so easily, suspicious.

"Pansy tells me Theo's father was good friends with Tom back in their time."

"And Draco?"

"We have no idea. Why don't you ask him?" Daphne suggested.

"I would," Adrienne said. "But he gets so tense whenever I bring it up, and I can't stand seeing him like that. I told myself that if it was important, Draco would tell me."

Daphne nodded in silent agreement. "Try asking him again."

"No," Adrienne shook her head firmly, a Slytherin-esque smirk crawling onto her face. "I have a better idea."

"Oh really?" Daphne enjoyed the infrequent times Adrienne displayed her Slytherin qualities – ones other than her intelligence. "Do tell."

 **/**

"Adrienne," Dumbledore beamed at the sight of his young charge. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Adrienne resisted the urge to scowl at him, and tried to quell the anger rearing its ugly head at sight of the old wizard. "I wanted a favour," she grinned, hoping she had replicated her twelve-year-old grin accurately.

"Of course," he said good-naturedly. "What is it?"

"Well," she bit her lip, feigning nervousness. "I wondered if perhaps I could go into London this weekend?"

"What ever for, Adrienne?"

"Well, it's Miss Paranelle's birthday soon, right? I'd hate for her to think that now I'm at Hogwarts I've forgotten how good she and Professor Flamel were to me," though this was not her initial desire to go into London, it was however still very much true.

Dumbledore seemingly believed Adrienne's story, his eyes gleaming with approval. "Of course, how silly of me to forget."

"So, may I go?"

"Definitely. I'll make sure to give you some spending money for it."

"Oh thank you," she said with false enthusiasm.

"Do you wish to bring any friends along with you on your trip?"

"I think I'll go alone," she answered, trying hard to ignore the wave of relief Dumbledore emitted at her response. "Besides, they wouldn't be much help since they don't know Miss Perenelle."

"You're very right." Dumbledore gave her another one of his welcoming smiles.

"Perhaps while I'm out, I could do a bit of shopping for your old student, Tom?" She dimpled as innocently as possible. "He doesn't like to complain, but I think he feels awkward in second-hand or out-of-date clothes."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, and Adrienne mentally congratulated herself on her quick-thinking—it hadn't occurred to her that now could also be an opportune moment to gauge her adoptive parent's reaction towards Tom Riddle. Confirm her suspicions.

"That's a very kind thing to do," he settled on.

"That's not why I'm doing it," she said. "I just want him to feel comfortable."

"I'm sure Mister Riddle's feeling just fine," Dumbledore said, his tone a tad less cheerful. "But you are free to do as you please with the money, Adrienne."

 **/**

 **Monday 15th October 1997**

The Great Hall stood completely still as Adrienne Dumbledore and the rest of the 'Crown Crew' trailed in. Hermione herself could hardly contain the shock and was sure she'd soon start catching flies if she didn't lift her jaw.

Adrienne's transformation from the shy, quiet, lonely home-schooled little girl into the laughing, confident, witch who had managed to form her own elite Slytherin clique, had been noticed and heavily discussed amongst the school. Were she and Draco dating? Why had she skipped a year? Since when was Daphne Greengrass clever? What does Dumbledore think? But before, the transformation, while startling, hadn't been drastic—she'd still been Adrienne Dumbledore underneath—and anyways who could blame her for finally integrating into her House? But now,

Now, she had completely changed. Physically, at least.

Gone was the sensible, school recommended, pleated skirt; thick opaque tights that shielded one's legs from fierce Northern weather; the slightly too-big jumper that hid any curves; the nondescript, comfortable, black shoes; and her large flowing cloak. They had been replaced by a knee-length but much more fitted skirt, with thin, nude-coloured stockings that emphasised Adrienne's endless legs; a smart looking white shirt with the green emblem of Slytherin displayed proudly on the chest; no jumper at all; pretty, two-inch heels; and a very stylishly tailored cloak, the hem hung just under Adrienne's waist, its sleeves much less poofy than everyone else's—that also sported a very bold Slytherin House emblem. Hermione had to say she was slightly disheartened to see the girl dedicate so much time to looks and hoped that she hadn't abandoned her academic pursuits for this project.

At least, Hermione reasoned in her head, she still seemed to be behaving the same way she had since she'd returned to school. Laughing away at whatever her friends said to amuse her, while nibbling on some toast or eggs.

"Close your mouth, Ron," Hermione heard Ginny snap.

"Pardon me for being a little shocked," he grumbled.

"Don't be so shallow," Harry said lightly to his friend. "They're just clothes." This earned him a kiss on the cheek from Ginny.

Hermione idly wondered if they had made their inevitable relationship official yet.

"I know that," Ron said, sulking. "I was just shocked, is all. It's like Hermione deciding she'll never go in a Library again and taking up Dark magic. Surreal."

Hermione clenched her jaw at the sound of her name. "Very funny," she said sardonically.

"Lighten up," Ginny told her.

Hermione said nothing.

"Hey, do you still talk to her, 'Mione?" Harry inquired.

"Not really," she responded.

"Good," Ginny announced. "Just because you're stuck with Neville all the time doesn't mean you should kiss up to the likes of her."

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Sure," she rose from the bench. "Think I'll go find Neville actually," she added, deeply regretting not simply taking her breakfast to the library like Neville had told her to.

Like herself, he couldn't stand even sitting at the same table as their ex-best friends. Ex-boyfriend, in Hermione's case.

As Hermione pushed the large door open to leave, something caught her eye—

Adrienne Dumbledore waving.

At her.

 **/**

Tom was entertained. As he'd predicted, Adrienne had made her move in their game. He had to admit, he hadn't anticipated the new wardrobe. A new friend, perhaps, or a romantic relationship even, but not a year's worth of new clothes. Sometimes Tom forgot that other people weren't actually poor as dirt like he.

She wore her clothes well. With confidence, as if she'd been raised by supermodels. Perhaps Pansy had given her a crash course in wearing horrendously expensive clothing well. Maybe that was why he hadn't seen Adrienne once over the course of the weekend.

Even her hair had changed, which Tom didn't like. Her untamable mane of black waves had been pulled up into a neat bun, a style which highlighted her sharp jawline and almond-shaped eyes. Tom didn't even think Adrienne noticed all the male attention she'd attracted, even from those who'd previously despised her. _Men_ , Tom shook his head, _can be such debase creatures_.

Adrienne approached him, assuring her friends they did not have to come with her. "Good morning, Tom," she pulled her lips back into a wide smile. "Good weekend?"

"It would've been made better with your presence," he replied.

"Aw, flattery will get you everywhere, Tom," she told him, winking.

And then she walked back to where her friends sat, all of whom had also updated their own closets. Small changes, but obvious to Tom's analytical eye. New trousers and shoes for both Draco and Theodore. Some black thing outlining Pansy's eyes and a shorter pleated skirt paired with knee-high socks rather than tights. Even the studious Daphne, who usually made sure to look wholesome and doe-like, had done something to her hair that made it look ruffled and quite honestly, sexy; and wore no jumper, and a brand new tie.

"Guess we under-estimated her," Blaise murmured beside him.

"Perhaps _you_ did," Tom responded.

Blaise raised one, very neat, very unimpressed, eyebrow. "Will you continue to toy with her?"

Tom contained his irritation at the wizard's impertinence. "Why?"

"I thought you had plans," Blaise pointed out. "How does playing with Dumbledore's pet witch help?"

"She's much more than some pet witch," Tom said calmly. "Try to see past your own prejudice."

Blaise snorted but said nothing. "If you want her, seduce her."

"My desires are not so carnal," Tom informed the man, injecting some hardness into his tone.

"I see. If you're intent on having her, then at least hurry the game along."

"And what do _you_ suggest?" Tom questioned sharply.

Blaise, who had quickly grown immune to Tom's attitude – something Tom found both helpful and annoying – cast a glance at Adrienne. "Well, a clique larger than just I would be helpful."

"Cassiopeia doesn't strike me as the type to follow us around."

"Perhaps she would if there were someone else of above average intellect in our group. Someone from a different House, of course. It's something Adrienne hasn't done."

Tom considered his friend's words. One benefit of having followers who weren't completely terrified of him, meant that they were more willing to offer ideas. Ideas that often, weren't so bad. It would be nice having an inner circle combined of well-educated and quick thinking witches and wizards, rather than blood-thirsty blood purists.

"What about the blonde girl?"

"Luna Lovegood?" Blaise tried to hide the change in his voice.

A pointless act of course, Tom had already noticed and filed away Blaise' interest in the skinny, dotty Ravenclaw witch. Normally, Tom would've dismissed someone who was so obviously cast out of society, so obviously not someone he would easily tolerate. But then he had spied her, wandlessly purifying the Great Lake late one evening, complaining about the lack of unicorn blood available that would've made the upkeep of Hogwart's grounds much simpler, all while wearing a bracelet made of grass that had powerful Runic symbols weaved into them.

"She's a Ravenclaw." Tom answered, levelled.

"Yes."

"You don't approve?" Tom quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not wholly sure my approval matters," Blaise replied only slightly sarcastic.

 _You're right, it doesn't,_ Tom thought smugly. Aloud, he said, "I think Luna will be a lovely addition to the group."

 **/**

 **Thursday 19th October 1997**

Alone, for the first time in weeks, Adrienne gracefully moved her hand across the green-blue water of a small, deserted lake, on the edge of Hogwarts' grounds. The abundance of life hidden in the stream surged through Adrienne's long, skinny fingers and travelled up her arm and through her body, leaving a trail of energy wherever it passed. She sighed in satisfaction at the feel of such power. It had been ages since Adrienne had truly gotten in touch with her magic.

"You're doing it wrong," a breezy voice said from behind Adrienne's shoulder.

Adrienne whipped her head around, with a tad too much gusto; forgetting that her usual mane of curls were pulled up into a bun on her head rather than hanging freely down her back. "Luna," she breathed, glad that it wasn't Tom or Pansy. Luna was quiet. Luna wouldn't expect her to play games or make jokes. "Hi."

"You're doing it wrong," the small witch repeated. "If you're trying to clean the lake you have to put your power into it. Not the other way around."

"Oh," Adrienne chuckled. "I wasn't cleaning it."

Luna nodded in understanding. "I see. You're like Tom, then."

Adrienne choked on her own breath. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused," Luna sat down next to her on the damp grass.

"You said I'm like Tom," Adrienne verified. "What do you mean?"

"He likes taking power from things too—not one for giving it out. Yet, he seems to relish in it whereas you don't."

"So you've been spending time with Tom, then?" Adrienne deduced, anticipating that Tom would soon make a new move in their game after her makeover. Which, by the way, she'd organised all by herself without any help. Well, Draco had had his mother's seamstress make all her clothes but that wasn't exactly help.

"Yep," Luna popped the 'p', while wordlessly attempting to suck the life out of the green blades of grass surrounding her, her wand gleaming in the dull October sunlight. "He offered to teach me what you guys do, though. The life-sucking thing."

"I see. Are you going to take him up on the offer?"

"Probably," Luna shrugged. "I'm not fond of his God complex, but," she paused, thinking she'd finally achieved taking the life out of the nature beneath her. She hadn't. "I quite like Zabini. Plus, he has another Ravenclaw in his company and as they say, there's strength in numbers."

Adrienne nodded, in agreement. She had recognised her clique was slightly too unvarying. "Thanks for letting me know."

"It wasn't a bother,"Luna replied, easily rising back to her feet—which were lacking shoes. "By the way—I'm rooting for you to win."

 **/**

By the way Adrienne entered their shared common room, Draco could easily sense that something had changed. He and the rest of their group had quickly surmised that Tom Riddle had engaged their Adrienne in some sort of battle that the rest of them couldn't partake in - they were simply supporting pieces. Pansy and Daphne thought the game was fun, harmless, a way for Adrienne to truly become a Slytherin, but Theo and Draco knew who Tom Riddle really was. They knew what his plans had been, what his views had been, who his followers had been and how he'd disciplined said followers.

The thought alone chilled Draco. He'd already accepted that Blaise was going to get his hands dirty working with Tom and had written to his aunt Bella to keep an eye on Cassi because she'd taken company with a questionable sort, but he didn't want Adrienne to become corrupted either.

For some reason, he really cared about her. The fact that Tom Riddle seemed to as well was irrelevant: Draco was not prepared to sit by as Tom Riddle attempted to wash away all of Adrienne's softer, un-Slytherin qualities for fun.

"Guys," Adrienne announced, sitting herself rather forcefully next to Daphne. "Tom's recruited Luna."

"Recruited?" Pansy frowned. "You make it sound so serious."

"Because it is," Draco couldn't help himself from muttering. Pansy gave him a mean stare.

"I think Draco's right," Adrienne said. "Like Daphne said, Tom seems weird—" she lowered her voice. "Like he has plans, bigger than just schoolyard antics. I don't want to make assumptions, but I think we'd all like to be a part of those plans?"

Draco saw Theo freeze from the corner of his eye, and couldn't help but tense up himself.

 _Be wary son_ , his father had warned him, _he was and must still be a brilliant man. I wouldn't want you to get caught up and become radicalised. Retain your wits around Tom Riddle._

Pansy, however, seemed thrilled. Draco often forget that all Pansy was expected to do was marry well and squirt out an heir and a spare once she left Hogwarts. Daphne too. At least Draco and Theo would be given the chance to dabble in politics or whatsoever they may choose before simply becoming the powers that be.

"So what? He wants to take over the world?" Daphne asked.

"Perhaps not the world. Maybe the Ministry, first. Then Hogwarts next, probably," Adrienne answered.

"Why not just join him now then? He's obsessed with you Adrienne, if you ask he'll let you," Pansy enthused.

Theo rolled his eyes. Daphne stifled laughter at her too-eager friend. "I don't want to just become his follower, Pans," Adrienne said. "Or his consort," she sniffed. "He has to recognise me as a power–recognise _us_ as powers. To do that, I have to win this stupid game."

"Adrienne," Theo said, rather haltingly. "Are you sure?"

"What's there to be unsure about Theo?" Pansy demanded. "Sure he's a wiz, but he's still just a teenager like the rest of us."

Draco shared a worried glance with the blue-eyed wizard.

"Isn't he?" Adrienne repeated, her voice hard, reminding Draco of his mother's own distrustful tone.

"You're both hiding something," Daphne stated. "Tell us, or else we're joining Tom with or without you."

"Tell them, Theo," Draco sighed. Adrienne was looking at him with something akin to distrust–Draco felt his heart break a little. He didn't want to upset her. He hated having to lie to her, when she'd been nothing but honest and kind to him.

"My father knew Tom when they were at school in the forties," he began. "Tom was–pretty blood brilliant. A prodigy, they said, apparently had more than a hand dipped in the Dark Arts."

"Is that all?" Pansy remarked dryly, gesturing to the book Daphne had been reading: Unravelling Dark Curses. Draco wanted to tell her to shut up, but bit back the remark.

"He gathered a following in his seventh year, people who had the same ideas as he. Blood purists," Theo admitted, casting a quick glance over Adrienne who had kept her features a mask of cool. "My father was a bit of a zealot, in his youth."

"Huh," Adrienne said. "I assumed Tom would be above ignorant racism."

Draco had the grace to look ashamed. "We all were… A bit," he began, flustered.

" _You_ guys were," Daphne corrected haughtily. "I never succumbed to that particular Slytherin trait."

"Really?" Adrienne raised her brows. "Pansy? You were a blood-purist?"

Adrienne rarely, if ever, displayed her displeasure so brazenly. Draco had to admit that it made him upset to displease her, to know he'd fallen short of her opinion of him. "It's easy to fall for that elitist crap when the entire school already hates you because of the House you're in," Theo attempted to explain. "And our parents are all pretty much hated too. It was easier to tell yourself you were simply above everyone rather than admit they just didn't like you."

Daphne huffed unimpressed but kept her lips firmly pressed shut. Draco realised abruptly that she was waiting for Adrienne to speak; to cast her thoughts on everything. It was then that Draco truly saw the pedestal they had all placed Adrienne on. So quickly none of them had even truly realised.

"Hermione Granger's a Muggle-born," Adrienne said simply. "And she's one of the most talented witches to grace these halls in years."

"We know," Pansy grumbled.

"Gregory Goyle is as pure-blooded as you, Draco," she said, her eyes seemed to be harsher, less kind than earlier. "And if he was any slower, he'd be going backwards."

"Adrienne—"

"No," she snapped, startling the group with her abrupt anger. "You need to hear this because I won't tolerate racists," she hissed. "I judge people based on character because that's what matters—" she paused for a moment, Draco thought she was trying to calm herself down. "I don't know who my parents are," her voice had quietened. "I could be one of you guys or–or a Muggle-born like Hermione, but that wouldn't change who I am, that wouldn't make me any less good at magic. It hurts to think that if I had been a half-blood Hufflepuff, you guys would never have befriended me."

The group was silently ashamed. All except for Daphne who seemed pleased by her friend's speech.

Even Pansy had been rendered speechless–something Draco had only witnessed once. Even though they'd all long ago abandoned their rather old-fashioned views on heritage, it still stung to be so rudely reminded of them. Blood status had never much mattered to Pansy or Theo, Draco had seen that for them, it was just another way to not have to risk socialising with others and be rejected. Sure, they'd hardened to that now and give less than rat's arse about the opinions of anyone, regardless of blood status, House membership, or age. But Draco knew for him, blood status had meant so much more. It was the only reason logical enough to explain why the world around him worked the way it did, so he'd embraced it wholly. Until he met the gormless idiots that had blood pure as he, the sharp-witted witches and wizards who came from average nobodies, half-blooded Harry Potter who would always be superior to him on the Quidditch pitch, Muggle-born Hermione Granger who'd always out-smart him in the classroom; who'd defended him when her idiotic friends had tried to beat him up—Tom Riddle the orphaned half-blood who, both his grandfathers had been eager and willing to serve.

Like any other intelligent person, Draco had quickly realised that blood rarely, if ever, made a person superior to another.

"You're our friend now," Draco heard himself say, and was met with heartened nods from the rest of the group. "We want to protect you, that's why Theo's telling you about Tom. He's not like us," Draco said emphatically. "He's so much worse."

"And he's a half-blood," Theo said wryly. "So you don't have to worry Adrienne, I'm sure he is above ignorant racism."

Adrienne appeared to regret her harsh tearing down of Theo, Pansy and Draco and had an almost sheepish expression on her face. "Look, I just think you should think yourself superior because of the hard work and deeds you've actually done and not because your mummy and daddy have old last names."

"Which is very true," Daphne said.

"You're missing the point guys," Draco almost yelled. "Tom Riddle is bad news. Are you sure you want us all to get tangled with him?"

"Because if you guys are doing it, we sure as hell won't let you do it alone," Theo chimed in.

"Adrienne won't let us down," Pansy said. "And we're not helpless half-wits. Maybe he is a prodigy who likes to torture those who get on the wrong side of him," she shrugged, causing Draco to internally scream. "But we're more than smart enough to not get on the wrong side of him."

"And if your dad, and Draco's granddad were willing to follow him then he surely must've been doing something worthwhile."

"He was," Draco admitted. "Plenty of hands were gonna get dirty though."

"And lots of blood spilt."

"Oh whatever," Pansy waved a dismissive hand, showcasing her amazing ability to not give a toss about the dirty details, purely focused on the end goal.

The group subconsciously turned to Adrienne.

"I'm doing this," she announced. "I won't force any of you to follow me but if you do, I won't let Tom torture you. Needlessly," she quickly added. "And you won't be my followers. You'll be my family."

And in her nearly-black eyes, Draco saw the genuinity and honesty in them that first forced him to like her. The determination that forced him to respect her. The kindness that forced him to love her. Draco would always remember that night, as the start of everything.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I'm back. It's exam season so I'll probably be preoccupied for the next two months, however I had a spare hour so I decided to update. Thanks for your reviews, follows and faves, they're appreciated!**

 **Follow me on Tumblr melaniechester**


	6. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **Friday 20th October 1997**

Adrienne combed her hair almost reverently. She'd never been a girl too interested in her appearance, mostly wearing her hair in a loose ponytail before September. She'd assumed girls who cared too much about their looks were vain, shallow and stupid. Which was generally true– _but_ they could be clever, witty, funny and kind as well. Such as Pansy, for example, who was all of those things. Perhaps not kind, per se, but definitely not stupid.

But now, after nearly two months in the company of Pansy and Daphne, who, despite being primarily concerned with her studies was also very serious about her physical upkeep, Adrienne had learned to embrace the more superficial parts of herself. Her hair, which she'd always seen as bothersome and much too long, she now treasured, always wondering whether her mother shared her curls.

"Hey," Daphne poked her head into the bathroom. "Pansy's moaning about her lack of red lipstick. Wouldn't happen to have any, would you?"

"Red lipstick?" Adrienne repeated almost incredulously. "For classes?"

Daphne shrugged. "She says it makes her hair look darker until she can get it dyed again."

Adrienne began rustling through her bathroom bag for any lipsticks. Not a fan of red, she only came across dark purple and pink. "Why not use magic to make it darker?"

"She claims it's not the same. Which I guess is true," Daphne explained. "Find any?"

Adrienne tossed one over to Daphne. "It's a shade of pink, but it might work."

"I doubt it," Daphne said as she departed.

Shaking her head good-naturedly at Pansy's antics, Adrienne returned to tending to her hair. For her little game with Tom, she'd had it straightened, and though she liked the elegant look it gave her, she was glad to return to her natural curls. Deciding that she'd do without a full face of makeup, Adrienne quickly applied a thin layer of mascara before leaving for breakfast.

"You went back to the curls?" Pansy greeted her as she entered the shared dorm room.

"You don't like?" Adrienne asked.

"It makes you look a lot younger," she answered. "But not hideous. Either way is fine."

Adrienne smiled at her friend's frank honesty. It was one of the things she liked about Pansy. "Since you two are obviously nowhere near ready," she looked pointedly at the mess of clothes and beauty products scattered across their beds. "I'll go down to breakfast by myself."

"We'll only be ten minutes," Daphne said as she tried to read some book while applying eye shadow. "Twenty, tops."

"It's fine. Draco'll probably be ready."

"Right," Pansy scoffed. Draco was just as bad as she when it came to getting ready.

Adrienne bade her friends goodbye, collected her bag and made her way to the Great Hall. As suspected, Draco was not ready to leave either, and Theo had apparently woken up early and taken his breakfast in the library. Adrienne didn't feel like spending time with Tom or Blaise, so she made her walk alone.

It felt odd.

 _How strange_ , Adrienne thought, that she'd been so comfortable, so used to being alone just two months previous, and now, it felt odd to simply walk to the Great Hall by herself. She had to admit that the quiet was nice, but was startled to find that she missed having people around her. _My, my Adrienne, you've become some soft wuss_. Though she was a tad disappointed in herself to become so dependent on her friends so quickly, she wasn't embarrassed by it. Just last night, she'd declared that they were her family, and none had disputed it.

She knew that as a Slytherin she should be more controlled, less open, but she couldn't help who she was. She longed for acceptance and friends all her life, and now she had it.

"Good morning," Hermione Granger's soft voice brought Adrienne from her thoughts.

 _Perfect_ , she thought, as she looked at the brown-skinned witch before her. "Hey Hermione, how are you?" She asked brightly.

Hermione seemed taken aback. "Well, and you?"

"Really good, thanks. Potion's first, right?"

"Yeah. Two hours with Professor Snape. _Great_ way to start a Friday off, right?"

"It can be, actually," Adrienne responded.

"Oh I forgot, he's your Head of House. You must like him."

"Ew, of course not," Adrienne said so quickly Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "He's one of the many banes of my life, but, his lessons are one of my favourites. He doesn't bother me much, and he doesn't care enough to check what you're doing. As long as you complete the set tasks, you can do what you like."

"Yeah, I noticed you did that," Hermione admitted. "But you're Slytherin, he won't punish you if he finds out but me and Nev…"

"Perhaps you might be right," Adrienne feigned losing herself in thought for a moment. "I have an idea!"

"What?"

"You and Neville should join Daphne and I," Adrienne's tone didn't let on that she'd thought of this idea six hours ago. "I'll give Snape some excuse if he bothers to ask questions, but the four of us can team up and have fun messing about, right?"

Hermione seemed hesitant. "I mean, I don't how Neville will–"

"Trust me, Hermione," Adrienne made sure to flash the smile Daphne told her made Draco and Theo blush. "It'll be fine. Plus, it'll be fun to talk to different people, right?"

Hermione seemed to be coming round. "Right. I'll ask Neville."

Adrienne thanked the fifth year Slytherin that held the door open for both her and Hermione as they entered the hall. "Well, see you next lesson then."

Hermione offered her a small smile. "See you."

 **/**

"Hermione?" Ron demanded as soon as she sat down. "What were you doing talking to _her_?"

"Adrienne," Hermione corrected him lightly, spreading a thin layer of jam across her toast. "Was just discussing our Potions lesson."

"Oh really?" Ginny asked disbelieving.

"Oh yes," Hermione replied, somewhat sardonically.

"Hermione if you're lonely, you don't have to kiss up to her—" Harry started what Hermione was sure was meant to be a meaningful and kind offer.

"I'm not lonely," she snapped. "I have Neville, and even if I didn't, I wouldn't join you guys. Ever."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something snide, Hermione could tell so she interrupted the ginger before she could begin. "Your brother broke up with _me_ ," Hermione emphasised. "After _he_ fucked one of Fleur's oh-so-gorgeous friends. And you," she levelled a fiery stare at the new golden couple. "Were supposed to be my best friends and you took his side. You even blamed me for him straying because I'm _such_ a bore."

"Hermione we never—"

"I couldn't give less of a shit, Harry. All I ask is that you stop bothering me with your tiresome drivel."

With that, Hermione angrily rose from the table and left in a hurry, praying Neville would be waiting for her in the library. In her head, all she could see were the Weasley clans' matching sympathetic faces as Ron had broken up with her, hear Fleur profusely apologising for her best friend's immoral behaviour, Ginny skirting around what she truly thought: _Hermione, it's just, you were both very complacent together, you never really put out much of an effort. Well fuck you_ , Hermione thought.

She was going to take Adrienne up on her offer.

 **/**

"What have you done?" Draco hissed as Hermione and Neville left for their own workstations. "Why was Granger asking you about this morning?"

"Because she and I had a conversation this morning," Adrienne supplied, irritating her friend.

"About?" He pressed.

"Draco you're such a worrier," Daphne commented. "Adrienne knows what she's doing."

"I personally think Granger will be a lovely addition to our group," Theo added, smiling conspiratorially.

"As will Neville," Adrienne said, a tad defensively. "You promised to trust me, Draco, remember?"

"Fine," he muttered. "But when she annoys you all to death, don't come complaining."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Pansy teased.

As discussed, Neville and Hermione joined Adrienne and Daphne thirty minutes into the lesson. Harry and Ron were none too pleased, Daphne reported when the lesson was over. And Hermione snidely informed the group that if not for his mother and Dumbledore interfering on his behalf, Ron wouldn't have made it into Snape's N.E.W.T class. Daphne giggled and Adrienne smirked and Hermione slowly became more comfortable around them: spilling secrets on all members of the Golden Trio. Neville kept quiet, except to ask questions about the work they were doing.

"Dismissed," Snape's monotone voice rung around the class, met with sighs of relief that the professor ignored.

"Nice work, Granger," Daphne complemented casually, eyeing Hermione's almost flawless Amortentia.

"You too."

"Thanks for joining us," Adrienne dimpled at the Gryffindors. "It's been fun."

"Yeah. It has," Hermione sounded shocked at her own admission. "I—"

"If you're not busy at lunch," Neville cut in. "Hermione and I would love to join."

Adrienne shared a quick amused glance with Daphne who wore a barely concealed grin. The plan was working splendidly. "Of course. I'll have to apologise in advance for Draco and Pansy though."

"Don't worry," Hermione said breezily as her back tensed. "After years of Ron and Ginny, Draco will be like water off a duck's back."

The quartet laughed merrily as they exited the misty lab.

 **/**

Droplets of rain rolled off the leaves that surrounded Tom Riddle and his rag-tag group of four. The October sun glinted blearily above their heads as Tom pressed his fingers to his temple – for the fourth time – in an attempt to not strangle Luna. She asked so many questions. Questions Tom couldn't simply ignore yet couldn't simply answer either. And she spoke about Adrienne incessantly, so much so that Tom finally realised she did it on purpose to rattle him.

"What do you think your little witch will do next?"

Thinking Luna had dared to speak after he'd set some lone rabbit on fire – fiendfyre the last time she had, Tom looked up from the book Blaise had given him with flaring eyes. Fortunately, it had been Cassiopeia who'd spoken. No heads would spin. "Adrienne doesn't belong to me," he answered calmly. Yet.

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes; an action Tom found extremely insulting. He'd mentioned it once already however, and chose not to chastise the witch about it again. Another, more appropriate time would present itself. "We all know you're waiting for her to do something before we start all these plans you're seducing us with."

Luna nodded her head along sagely. "I'm almost sure I haven't seduced you one bit, Miss Black."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How much longer?"

"Patience," Tom said cooly. "Patience."

"And some social etiquette," Blaise murmured to himself, causing Luna to giggle irritatingly. "You're as bad as Parkinson."

Cassiopeia paid Blaise' comment no mind, but Tom felt magic flickering around her, hot and angry and black.

 **/**

Pansy covered her mouth in embarrassment at the secret she'd just revealed. Theo laughed in glee. "Who was it that made the Veriteserum again? Because I owe them and their family bigtime."

Adrienne gave in to the urge of rolling her eyes at Theo. "That would be me," she said.

"Honestly Theo, you're so easy to please," Daphne sniffed.

"Oh _come_ on!" The wizard exclaimed. "Pansy just admitted that she let Dean Thomas, of all people, get to second base in fifth year. You're with me on this one, right Draco?"

Draco offered his friend nothing but his usual aristocratic, haughty sneer. He'd been in a bad mood all day, since news of Adrienne's new recruits. Though he'd accepted that Hermione and Neville joining their clique was a sure way of besting Tom, he was still upset by it. Adrienne had tried to soothe him in private, but he'd still been cold and sulky towards her. Pansy had joked that he must be in love with Granger or something, and Adrienne was beginning to wonder whether there was some truth to it.

"Get over it, already," Pansy snapped in her no-nonsense way. "So Granger and her pet dope are joining us. It could be worse."

"It could be Weasley and Weaslette," Theo said sombrely.

"Neville's not a dope," Adrienne defended, for the umpteenth time.

"Whatever," Pansy rolled her eyes.

"They were both perfectly cordial with us," Daphne pointed out. "And Granger seems nice enough. Certainly bright enough for us, and Neville tries really hard," she continued, a hint of fondness seeping into her voice at sound of Neville's name.

"She punched me," Draco grumbled. "She broke my nose."

Pansy snorted and Theo poorly hid his laughter. Only Daphne and Adrienne retained some semblance of propriety. "From what I've heard," Daphne said. "You deserved it."

"She's a Gryffindor," Draco ploughed on, blushing slightly. "Potter's best friend and Weasley's shag."

"That's enough," Adrienne said loudly, starting to feel annoyance simmering in her hands. "She's done with Harry and her and Ron never did that."

"Really?" Pansy repeated.

"Wow. Poor Weasley," Theo muttered.

"What, like any of you have lost your virginity?" Daphne retorted.

"I'll have you know that our good friend, Pansy, took mine three years ago," Draco replied promptly.

"Ew," Adrienne sniffed.

"Okay, so you've fucked each other. It's like kissing your best friend to see what happens – it doesn't count," Daphne said.

"Well unlike the rest of you, I remain undefiled," Theo said smugly. "Mothers will be throwing their daughters at me."

"What about you, Daph?" Pansy asked, a very obvious ploy to get the attention of off her own sexual immorality. "Popped that cherry yet?"

Daphne smiled rather coyly to herself. "Not exactly."

"Do tell," Theo said.

"Can we not," Adrienne interjected. "Discuss each other's sexual history? Frankly – it feels incestous."

Theo let out a loud laugh as he pulled Adrienne's under his arm and playfully kissed the top of her head. "Ah look at our Adrienne – pure and innocent as the day she was born!" He pronounced.

"Her maidenhood very much intact!" Pansy laughed along.

"Guys," Draco squirmed uncomfortably where he sat, avoiding Adrienne's eye. "I feel–"

"Well isn't this cozy?" Blaise Zabini's graceful form loomed above the group's immature games.

"And interesting," Tom added, looking almost predatorily at Adrienne, who'd quickly wrenched herself from Theo's grasp at sight of him.

"What do you want?" Pansy demanded rudely of Blaise.

"Nothing from you," Blaise replied.

Adrienne ignored Blaise's sudden chattiness. She'd quickly noticed he sometimes liked engaging in childish games of back-and-forth, usually with Pansy as she was the easiest to incite. She gazed instead at Tom Riddle. His eyes were blue; different to Theo's babyish turquoise hue–deeper and darker. They were narrow too, revealing little to nothing at the best of times. Adrienne often found herself staring into his eyes during lessons that enabled this. He'd pretend not to notice, saving her from any embarrassment.

"Good evening, Tom," Adrienne said lightly.

"Good evening, Miss Dumbledore."

"Good day?"

"Slow," he admitted. "Yours?"

"Productive," she responded, smiling sweetly.

"Oh really? You must tell me more."

"You'll hear about it soon enough," she returned, causing Blaise to exhale quietly.

Tom smiled at her–not the usual controlled and dazzling one he often afforded their professors and classmates, but a smirk.

Next to him, Blaise's blank expression spoke of his boredom. Adrienne was thankful in that moment that the Italian wizard had chosen not gift her with his constant presence by joining her group. He was so easily bored or annoyed. One minute he was poking at the bear that was Pansy and the next, lolling exasperated next to Tom, like a child who was being forced to greet his parent's friends when all he wanted to do was leave. Adrienne gave him her most brilliant smile. He showed no outward sign that he even saw it.

"Well, have a good night, my lady. I'd perhaps kiss your cheek before leaving but I wouldn't want to risk ruining the pure innocence you've maintained since the day of your birth," in his eyes she saw dark happiness. Even Blaise reacted slightly, the sides of his lips upturning.

"Goodnight," Draco cut in sternly, before Adrienne had chance to.

 **/**

"Will Draco pay for that stunt he pulled earlier?" Blaise inquired later that night.

"At a later date, perhaps," Tom responded from his bed.

"He's a fool when it comes to girls," Blaise said. "Particularly the ones he cares for."

"Making excuses for him, are we Blaise?"

"Of course not," Blaise replied. "My lord."

 **/**

Theo and Draco had chosen to remain in the common room together, following the long, cold look Tom had given the latter before leaving. The girls all seemed enthusiastic for this new endeavour—even Adrienne, the most level-headed of them all.

"Scared?" Theo's voice rang in the empty silence.

"Obviously."

"Still going to do it though?"

"Obviously." Draco repeated. "He's powerful and smart, and my grandfather worshipped him."

"So does my dad." Theo said.

"He only tortures the inane or inept, anyhow"

"So why tell Adrienne about it, then? She's hardly any of those things."

Draco rolled his eyes in the green-tinged light. "Because she fancies him. I wanted to turn her off."

Theo scoffed. "If anything our fathers told us is right, then—"

"They've practically already fucked, I know. Still. Doesn't stop me from wanting to try."

Theo nodded along in understanding. He'd never had a sibling himself, but he'd come to see Draco, Pansy and eventually Adrienne and Daphne as a surrogate family. Though he lusted for the power he was sure Tom could give him, he didn't want to be the one that pushed the girls unknowingly into their moral demise.

 **/**

As Tracey and Millicent finally fell asleep, Adrienne exhaled loudly. "Finally," she muttered, casting several charms to ensure the two witches stayed fast asleep for the next eight hours.

"Will they hear us?" Pansy whispered.

"No," Daphne answered. "I recognise the spells."

"Yeah they're pretty much dead," Adrienne confirmed.

"So," Pansy said. "We're all up for one reason."

"Did the guys scare you off?" Daphne asked.

Pansy's silence spoke a thousand words.

"You don't have to do it guys," Adrienne said quietly.

"But you do?" Daphne said.

"Yes," was Adrienne's short response.

"Then so do we," Pansy said firmly.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **follow me on tumblr for more stuff and information melaniechester**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Saturday 21st October 1997**

Albus had decided to eat breakfast at Hogwarts rather than take it with one of the researcher's he'd be visiting later that day. Though he usually left the school to run itself, with the more than capable Minerva keeping him updated, Albus didn't want rumour flying around that he was never at the establishment. Rumours he knew would be fuelled relentlessly by certain members of the governing board.

He was having a rather pleasant chat with Professor Sprout when he couldn't help but turn his head at sound of the large oak doors creaking as another stream of his students entered. He knew he was looking for Adrienne. He'd been looking for her since he first sat down two hours ago. _His_ Adrienne would've finished her breakfast and already be holed up in some crevice reading or doing whatever it was she did by now. But this new witch that had taken her place had only decided to stroll in for her breakfast—at eleven o' clock—now.

Of course, she was trailed by her inseparable group of friends.

And–Albus choked softly on his mint tea. Adrienne and her group of Slytherins had been joined by Hermione Granger.

And Neville Longbottom. The bumbling boy hadn't taken a meal in the Great Hall in weeks.

The smug grin on his charge's lips told Albus that this entrance had been perfectly constructed. The fact that she didn't even spare him a glance stung Albus more than he would've imagined. Adrienne had eyes only for the twisted Tom Riddle who returned a pleased expression. _Pleased_. They were playing together, Albus suddenly realised.

Minerva had been right, he abruptly realised, _spending so much time away means I will miss things._ Colossal things. Albus wasn't an idiot, he'd known that by introducing Tom to Adrienne before anyone else would link them, he'd hoped however, that the dark evil lurking in the troubled boy would send Adrienne running right back to him, her desire to know her parents banished by the darkness he'd carefully kept her sheltered from. He'd been foolish to ignore the influence her new friends would have on her.

Thankfully, Albus wasn't alone in his shock. The entire row of teachers remained entranced—all except Snape who seemed wholly unbothered or unconcerned. Harry Potter and the two Weasley's he was close to pointedly ignored their former friends. Even as Hermione and Neville took a seat at the Slytherin table. Given, close to the edge, hidden by the pupils opening and closing the massive door. Technically, those in Seventh Year were allowed to sit with whomever despite House allegiance, and as Head Girl, Albus himself had encouraged Hermione to make this custom the norm. He'd expected her to sit with unassuming Hufflepuffs, maybe a Ravenclaw. Not Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott.

Not being within his abilities to watch, Albus rose as gracefully as possible and left the Great Hall when Tom walked over to where Adrienne and her new Gryffindors sat, poured her a cup of tea and kissed her on the cheek.

A hundred pair of eyes followed him as he left. All except one.

 **/**

"Are you sure that was okay?" Hermione asked again in a hushed voice, as the now, very large clique, wandered aimlessly around the grounds.

"House unity, Granger," Draco informed her. "Don't be dense."

"Don't be a prat," she retorted. "Take your time though, I know it will be a challenge."

Daphne stifled laughter. "Let's not bicker," she said. "Don't worry Granger, it's allowed."

"You forget, Dumbledore's Adrienne's legal guardian," Theo said. "Anything we do is allowed."

"It's like being friends with Harry again," Neville muttered.

Adrienne chuckled. "Yeah, I remember that."

"It's weird that you were once friends with that lot," Draco commented, shuddering over dramatically.

"Weren't friends, really," she shrugged. "Dumbledore told me Harry was a 'promising young lad' and I took the hint."

"Wow," Pansy said. "Shameless."

"Tell me about it," Adrienne said. "He'll probably send for me now because of you two."

"Wasn't that what you were betting on?" Neville questioned.

"Not really," she responded. "I mean, I thought so but no, I couldn't care less what he thinks. It's just a bonus that I can so easily get to him."

"Yeah, this was clearly for Riddle's benefit, right?"

"What do you know, Granger?" Draco snapped.

"I—"

"Enough," Adrienne cut in smoothly. "It's not like she's wrong. Exactly."

"What, so we're just letting everything out of the bag then? They don't even know us–it's been twenty four hours! They're not our friends," Draco hissed.

"Neville's always been my friend," Adrienne informed him primly. "Hermione and I have discussed everything at length. They know what we're doing and can be trusted. Right?"

"Of course," both Gryffindors nodded in sync.

Draco's face was stormy and angry. Distantly, the expression tugged at some blurred image in Adrienne's memories. She ignored it and gestured for Draco to follow her.

"Daphne, give Hermione some book recommendations?"

"Sure," the girl nodded.

Draco stepped in time with Adrienne, but kept his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, rather than hovering at the small of her back as was custom when they went on walks together alone.

"What's the problem?"

"You're too trusting."

"I'm really not," Adrienne returned.

"Fine. Too open then. Why did you tell them about Tom? I told _you_ that in confidence."

"Draco," she said emphatically. "I'm this close to corrupting Hermione _bloody_ Granger! This close to beating Tom. Why are you being so puerile?"

"I just don't like it. She's a bitch."

"You knew that, so quit acting like a third year and compose yourself."

"I just—" he sighed. "I don't want them to take you away from me."

Adrienne's heart broke a little bit at the crack in his voice. "I'm not turning back, if that's what you're afraid of. I'm done with Dumbledore and Harry and all that. You're my family now."

"Are you really done with Dumbledore?"

Something tightened in her gut, but she answered nonetheless. "Yes. Looking to the future, yes?"

"Yes," he loosened his shoulders some. "And you're family too. Like the sister I never had."

Nothing had ever warmed Adrienne's heart as much as Draco Malfoy in that moment.

 **/**

Neither Draco nor his dashing counterpart noticed Tom Riddle and Cassiopeia Black eavesdropping a few hundred feet or so to the right of them.

"Does that bother you?" Tom asked, casually. "That he sees a near stranger as family but not you, his blood cousin."

"Does it bother _you_ that she'll never love anyone like she does Draco?" Cassi quipped.

"Does it bother you?" Tom repeated, ignoring Cassi's taunts.

"Of course not. _I_ distanced myself from Draco."

"Only children do have a habit of seeking sibling-like bonds."

"I'm not an only child," Cassi said sharply. "I have a sister."

"Had," Tom corrected lightly. "Until the Ministry lost her."

"Shut up," she warned.

"Care to make me?" Tom challenged. "It's true. Dumbledore had the Ministry arrest your parents on suspicion of possessing Dark Artifacts, held them in Azkaban without evidence, and took the one year old child from your mother's arms and into the care of Ministry—"

"Shut up."

"And then when they were cleared, claimed their child had died from exposure."

"I'm not afraid to curse you—"

"It was only by luck you happened to be with your Aunt Narcissa and avoided the same fate."

The punch hit him straight in the nose. A lone droplet of blood dripped onto his lip before Tom quickly healed it and straightened his bridge. Then, levelled a hard stare at Cassi as her back arched in pain.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. He lifted the curse and she regained her breath loudly and heaving. He was glad she had abstained from screaming as he'd forgotten to cast a Silencing Charm.

"I warned you, Miss Black, you need to control your temper or else you're no use to me."

He saw a hundred retorts dance on the edge of her tightly pressed lips. None were voiced. Luckily for her.

"My followers will have the utmost control and calm. If you wish to master magic, all this anger will have to vanish."

"I have mastered magic," she couldn't help but sneer.

"Fool." Tom told her. "You've barely scratched the surface. I am willing to provide you with the means and the surrounding to delve deeper, but not with your temper."

" _You're_ the one that just tortured me."

"You struck me. Women in my time would never have displayed such behaviour."

"Maybe you should go back there then," the retort was muttered under her breath, but Cassi still had to endure twenty seconds of the Cruciatus for it, before she apologised and promised to work on her temper problem.

 **/**

For the next week or so, Adrienne worked on bringing Hermione and Neville more securely into their fold. Neville, surprisingly, was rather easy to draw in, closer and closer, always willing to learn more, to do more, to prove himself. His enthusiasm was endearing. Hermione was more difficult. She seemed happy enough to denounce her allegiance to Ron and Harry, but less so to swear her allegiance to them.

Daphne had to seduce her with endless rather shadowy books, and Theo with tales of power in the halls of the Ministry, something Hermione would've never seen on her own as a Muggle-born, and Pansy was the perfect girlfriend, loaning endless beauty products and hateful tirades about Ginny's lack of anything substantial, and Draco had to keep his mouth firmly shut.

Though with some reluctance, Hermione did become more acclimated amongst the group. Her shoulders were less tense, her smile less forced, her demeanour less defensive. Draco and her had chosen to ignore each other's existence entirely, but apart from that, Adrienne had recruited Hermione Granger.

That night, she slept restfully.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Saturday 5th November 1997**

"Good morning, Tom," Blaise said, uncharacteristically bright.

"Morning all," Luna beamed, clutching Blaise's arm.

"Miss Lovegood," Tom nodded respectfully at them both.

He suspected Blaise's bright mood had something to do with the blonde witch, wearing her uniform from the day previous, despite it being a Saturday. A day when all dressed much less formally.

"Where's Cassi?" Luna inquired.

"Right behind you," Tom answered, as Cassi pushed the door open, looking rather brow-beaten.

Tom had expected as much, he'd purposely worn her out last night, duelling for hours without break, making sure to taunt her as hurtfully as possible. She'd lashed out at him twice, and he'd had to punish her, even though she was making wonderful progress. _She'll thank me later,_ he told himself, and all feelings of doubt or guilt evaporated.

"Why are we meeting here?" Cassi demanded.

"I didn't even know this place existed," Blaise noted.

"I found it back in my time. Perhaps my third or fourth year."

"Same!" Luna smiled widely at him.

Cassi rolled her eyes but said nothing. "So why are we only just finding out about it?"

"What is it?"

"It's a room that becomes whatever you want," Tom said. "I asked for a sound-proof sanctuary, accessible to just us four, and here we are."

"And it's always on the seventh floor," Luna chimed in.

"And it always does this?" Blaise said.

"You have to know how to ask," Tom replied. "But that's all beside the point. I've called you here this morning because I have something of great importance to discuss."

"Do tell," Luna enthused, plopping herself, cross-legged on the floor, gazing intently at Tom.

Dutifully ignoring Luna's dottiness, Tom took a rather long time to explain in great deal his tete-a-tete with Adrienne Dumbledore. He told them of her prodigious skill, her sharp mind, of how this was the ultimate strike against his ultimate enemy, Albus Dumbledore, of how he needed minds like Theodore and Hermione at his disposal, and finally, of what he planned to do once he graduated. Blaise nodded along sagely, already having heard it all. Luna seemed excited and Cassiopeia's face was blank of any expression.

Tom left out the part about his budding feelings for Adrienne, and his strong sexual attraction to her.

"So she won?" Cassi said.

"We could keep playing," Tom admitted. "The only other move left to me was to acquire a female companion, and the only females I can just about tolerate are the two in this room, and quite frankly, a romantic relationship with either makes my head pound."

Luna mock-pouted. "Rude."

"So I will let her win."

" _Let_ her? She got _Granger_. She bested you."

"Perhaps she did, Blaise."

"So tonight you're throwing a party?" Cassi's voice held tones of incredulity. "Here?"

"Not a party. An intimate get together. Adrienne and hers, and me and mine. We will merge as one, and get on the same page. Is that acceptable?" He added sarcastically.

Cassi gave him a sardonic smile but said nothing.

 **/**

Whistling tunelessly, Neville traced his name in fire in the Great Lake. From the corner of his eye, he saw Draco pull a face.

"No need to be such a show off, Longbottom," the Malfoy heir called.

Neville didn't reply. Draco's taunting wasn't new. He'd been in a permanent bad mood for two weeks. Only Adrienne could bring him to occasional pleasantness.

"Let him practice," Hermione said, nose in some book Daphne had retrieved for her.

"Who asked you, swot?"

"New flash Draco: we're all swots," Hermione retorted. "Adrienne told you master it before the end of the week."

"For your information—" the blonde swished his wand rather ostentatiously. "I have."

Draco Malfoy is Better Than You shone bright in the air, until he waved a hand and it disappeared. _Show off_ , Neville thought to himself.

"Nice handwork," Adrienne's voice appeared out of nowhere. In an instant, Neville's carefully constructed charm sank into the deep green water.

He must've sighed louder than he'd imagined because Adrienne was behind him, hand on his shoulder, asking what was wrong. Neville gestured to the lake. "The charm–it—"

"Don't worry, I saw it. Nice work."

"Really?"

"Yes, definitely. Might want to work on your nerves though, Nev, I can't have you getting flustered every time you hear my voice," Neville might've blushed if Adrienne's eyes weren't sparkling with barely contained glee.

"Yes, my lady," he teased.

For another hour or so, Adrienne hovered over Neville's shoulder, making sure to touch him as often as possible, as he tried to replicate every charm and spell she called out. It was hard to ignore how quickly Draco and Hermione could do what Adrienne told them. It took Neville at least ten attempts before he received a sorry replica of what Adrienne had initially demonstrated, whereas Draco would catch on in two and Hermione not that much more. Despite this, Adrienne's smile and encouraging tone never faltered.

"Flick your wrist, Hermione, don't twist your arm," Adrienne corrected lightly.

"Yeah Granger, like so," Draco chimed in spitefully.

"Be quiet—"

"Enough of your bickering," in a loud rush, Pansy ambled into the clearing. Neville had to mentally commend her ability to always look very well put together.

"Pansy?" Draco said. "I thought you were in Hogsmeade today?"

"Adrienne," Pansy said, ignoring her friend's inquiry. "Have you seen Tom today?"

Neville noticed how Adrienne almost dropped her wand upon hearing Tom Riddle's name. "I can't say I've been afforded the pleasure today, no. Why?"

"Blaise found Daphne and I and invited us to some 'get together'," she informed their collective leader. "Theo says Luna invited him to the same thing later too. I thought you might know what he's up to."

"I don't," Adrienne answered simply. "Perhaps I've not been invited."

Draco snorted. "You know this is all for your amusement, Adrienne. He's probably asking you last to make you think just that and make a wrong move in your insecurity."

"I'm not insecure."

Draco shrugged.

"Do we go? Even if you're not invited?"

"Of course. Have fun and bring me back some cake."

 **/**

As the day grew, Neville watched as Riddle's various minions distributed invitations to this illusive 'get together' to all of Adrienne's followers. Or family, as she preferred to refer to them. To Neville, there was small difference. Either way, she was the one they all took orders from and clearly the most magically gifted.

Neville still awaited his own invite. He'd thought perhaps it was exclusively Slytherin, but with Luna and the Black witch going as well as Hermione who'd been told about it by Luna, Neville was beginning to think maybe it was just him.

Not that he minded.

He was used to being the last thought, the last choice, the back-up plan. No-one had ever thought much of him, not Dumbledore, not Harry or Ron or the temptress that was Ginny. Even his own parents had seemingly resigned themselves to the fact that their only son wouldn't follow in their legendary footsteps. Only Hermione had looked past his exterior and seen the wizard underneath who would work hard enough to crush all those who thought themselves superior to him, under his nerdy loafers. Well, Hermione and Adrienne.

Beautiful, tall, kind, scarily talented Adrienne. Neville loved seeing the expression Ginny would make whenever Adrienne touched him, even casually, or laughed loudly at something he'd told her. Ginny, who'd denied his one, humiliating offer of a relationship because she'd 'honestly thought he was gay or asexual' and then because 'he wasn't right for her'. Neville didn't see how Harry was right for her, but had said nothing. He still said nothing. He only made sure to maintain non breaking eye contact with Ginny whenever Adrienne or sometimes even Daphne patted his shoulder or blushed when he kissed their hands or clutched to his arm when they strolled the halls together. Ginny didn't need to know that the behaviour wasn't unusual amongst well-bred witches and witches and usually meant nothing other than a comfortably platonic relationship.

Exhaling in frustration, not for the first time, Neville flicked back to the beginning of the chapter he'd been reading for the past two hours. Daphne had told him it would be hard but promised once he'd understood this, the rest of the book would be easy. It was a Dark book, obviously. Written by some shady fellow Theo's father had known in his youth. According to Daphne, breaking the wards of the book had been harder than grasping the concepts it detailed.

Neville was finding that hard to believe.

"That book's about as Dark as I've ever seen. Tom would probably like that."

Neville looked up to find Cassiopeia Black stood above him, her eyes squinted at the text in front of him. Considering who her mother was, Neville didn't think it was the Darkest thing she'd ever seen. He was a Longbottom and it wasn't even the Darkest he'd ever seen. He observed that she wore her hair up in a neat ponytail, rather than swishing at her shoulders. He had to admit, it made her look much nicer.

"He'd have to ask permission first."

She let out a short laugh. "Right. So I assume you've heard about the party, right?"

"I've heard about a get together," Neville replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyhow, you're officially invited. Your friends know where it is. See you there."

"Wait," he called after her fast retreating form. "Let me walk you back."

Cassiopeia scoffed. "I can look after myself."

"I'm aware."

"I'll be fine. You concentrate on that book. Tom won't like it if you can't understand something as rudimentary as that."

"I don't work for Riddle. My allegiance lies with Adrienne."

She laughed again. "What's the saying? Po-tay-toe, po-tah-toe." And then she was gone.

Turning his eyes back to the apparently rudimentary theorems before him, Neville started the chapter once more, taking notes of things that confused him.

 **/**

"Miss Dumbledore?" Tom's soft voice drifted past Adrienne's ears.

Behind her, was him standing with an elegant, white envelope in his hands with his long fingers. He was smiling at her.

"That wouldn't happen to be an invitation for your little get together, would it?" She asked him. "Because if so, I'd have to politely decline."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It all seems rather exclusive, if you ask me," she returned. "I for one, am all for inclusion."

"I don't doubt it," Tom responded, walking towards her. "Still, I do hope you can make it."

Adrienne took the soft material from his hands, marvelling at the crispness of it. Her face a collection of cool features, she told him, "We'll see."

"I'll see you at seven," he said. "To escort you, if you do change your mind."

"Good bye, Tom," Adrienne said, turning on her heels to depart.

It took every ounce of control she possessed not to look back as she left, but she managed it. It was not until she had been walking for fifteen minutes before she stopped to open the envelope. Near calligraphic writing twirled around the parchment:

 _Congratulations._

 **/**

Draco had told Neville he was a tad overdressed for the event. Coming from a man who oft wore dragon-skin school shoes, Neville had chosen to ignore his opinion. It was not often Neville was invited to what he assumed was a rather elite, pivotal gathering, and he certainly wasn't going to make the same mistake he'd made seven years ago. This time, the first impression he was going to make would be bold.

So, Neville sat in a room with Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Cassiopeia Black, Pansy, Draco, Theo, Daphne and Hermione, and for once, did not feel out of place. His stance was dominant. His shoulders high and pulled back. And rather perfectly dressed, if he did say so himself.

Draco was the epitome of his aristocratic upbringing; charming and polite, engaging in casual chit-chat with Cassi about being a Black, with Blaise about spending so much time with Riddle, with Luna he entertained her abstract communications, and he was even cordial with Hermione. Neville suspected he was behaving so out of character because Adrienne had told him to.

"Get much done after I left?"

Cassiopeia had materialised by him, a long-stemmed glass in hand, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I did, actually."

"Really?" She asked, disbelief colouring her voice. "Even the part about using transfiguration to reverse the effects of a Dark charm?"

"Yep," he responded. "But you appear to be the expert. Why not re-explain it to me, just to be on the safe side?"

Cassiopeia gave him a look that made Neville feel an adult version of how Ginny's legs in short skirts used to. "I'm not the one with anything to prove—you explain it to me."

"Very well," Neville took a second to tear his gaze from her glinting eyes and small, pink mouth, and drew his eyes down her form, hoping to make her uncomfortable under his stare. Unlike the rest of the girls, Cassi had chosen to wear a tailored pantsuit. Though it was a tad boyish, Cassi's tall, slender figure made it attractive.

However, just as he opened his mouth to speak, the door to their secret room, creaked open and Tom Riddle appeared with Adrienne on his arm, who wore a long, off the shoulder red dress, that verged on scandalous. Only Draco remained stoic at sight of the two.

"Good evening," Tom said, nodding at each in turn.

Neville didn't miss how Cassi stiffened under her leader's eye. For some reason, he found himself hoping that Riddle hadn't hurt her.

"You guys look great," Adrienne said. "I told Tom I wasn't overdressed."

"I didn't say you were overdressed, I only commented on the effort that must have gone into this look."

"Not that much, I'll have you know. It's just some dress I found in Daphne's case that didn't suit her colouring, according to Pansy."

"She was right, it looks much better on you," Theo said, without meaning to, it seemed, as he flushed immediately after under the murderous looks both Draco and Tom gave him. He shrugged defensively. "I've seen Daphne wear it. It didn't look as well."

"Thanks, Theo," Adrienne said, removing all tension from the room with naught but a smile.

"So," Luna asked. "Why have we been summoned here?" She asked, in her no-nonsense fashion. Tom gave her a look, and she added, "My lord."

 _So,_ Neville thought, _we're being formally recruited._

"As you all know," Tom began. "Adrienne and I have a rather unique relationship. For the last few months, we've both engaged in a rather entertaining battle of sorts. I befriended Blaise and Cassiopeia, she got a makeover, I was then gifted with Luna, however, Miss Dumbledore managed to secure the allegiance of Longbottom and Miss Granger here. So, I must admit defeat as gracefully as possible when I am faced with it—" Tom then turned to face only Adrienne, whose eyes were lit with her muted laughter at the situation. He took her hands in his own, and quite tenderly said, "Adrienne, will you do me the honour of becoming my partner in crime and help me lead this extraordinary group of witches and wizards to greatness?"

Daphne, Hermione and Pansy cooed rather loudly at the sentiment, while Luna clapped and grinned. Like Neville, Blaise seemed wholly unaffected. Theo was smiling ruefully, as if he'd seen the whole thing coming yet still couldn't believe it was happening. Neville didn't bother noting Draco's expression, as he was almost positive it would read of stormy disapproval. Neville did however, cast a glance at Cassi, who stood rigidly watching the whole thing with dark, unmoving eyes.

"You know what, Tom," Adrienne said. "I think I will."

The deal was sealed with a chaste kiss that Tom placed on Adrienne's gloved hand. She didn't blush or giggle like some typical girl, only watched her new partner in crime, her eyes dancing with amusement and glee and sultry fantasies. Neville thought it was rather strange that Draco thought his disapproval would stop the two from becoming the couple it seemed they already were.

And so, the get together turned into a party.

Neville made the choice to stand to the side and observe. If these were to be the people he'd spend the foreseeable future attempting to achieve greatness with, he wanted to be utterly sure he knew with whom he was embarking on the journey with.

Pansy was outrageously loud. She allowed Draco, Theo and Tom to top her glass up throughout the night. She teased Tom fearlessly, but listened intently whenever he deigned to grace them with his thoughts or plans for the future. Pansy was viciously determined to do what Tom promised she would. She was dangerous.

Daphne giggled prettily and wore a enchanting smile the entire night, and surprisingly, spent little time currying favour with her new overlord, but instead chose to chat about whatever it was she spent all those hours reading, with Luna or Cassi.

Draco kept firmly by Adrienne's side, choosing to ignore subtle looks he received from Tom. He made sure all the witch drank was sparkling water or grape juice, and entertained her with stories of his childhood with the infamous Narcissa Black, keeping her attention firmly placed on him and not Tom. Neville deduced that Draco was an idiot when it came to women.

Blaise had chosen to adopt his outspoken persona that night, and spent it either laughing and whispering with Luna in the corners of the room, his hands always suspiciously out of sight, or by Tom's side, as a buoyant and well-spoken right-hand man.

And Tom—Tom was perfect. He was enigmatic, charismatic, energizing and kept spirits high. He spoke with everyone, zeroing in on how exactly to charm them within minutes of conversation, his plans were laced with the tone that had all of them, even Neville himself, in love with the seductive future he spoke of. And when Tom spoke of magic, the room fell silent and attentive. Even Draco, who'd still not learnt his place in their little circle, was focused and engaged when Tom explained his theories on tapping into the Earth's core in order to strengthen their own magic.

Tom, Neville decided, was the perfect person to lead them. And Adrienne was the perfect person to unite them.

As the party slowly faded into tiredness and quiet, Tom ordered the men in the room to escort the ladies back to theirs, offering them all a spell that would keep them hidden from professors.

Neville got Cassiopeia.

She hadn't drank anything, yet seemed worn out and sleepy. He held onto her firmly.

"Have fun?" Neville asked her.

"It's official now," she said. "We're all one of his followers."

"It's what we signed up for, right?"

She gave him a withering, almost disgusted look. "Tom isn't like your sweet little Adrienne. He won't call you all his family or treat you like it, either. If you aren't exactly what he wants—" she stopped suddenly.

"He tortured you?" Neville guessed.

She wrenched herself from his grasp. "Just, try not to forget that he and Adrienne are wildly different, despite the interest he has in her."

"Maybe you should've joined her instead. You'd have her protection."

"I can protect myself," she snapped. "Even if I couldn't before, a week with Tom would've changed that. It's your lot I'm concerned about. I don't want him taking his frustration out at your lacking on me."

"We're perfectly capable," Neville said. "I am, at least. And you shouldn't disregard Adrienne so quickly."

"Oh, you're in love with her too?"

Neville shuddered at the thought. Neville respected Adrienne. Admired her. He valued their friendship and her encouraging tutelage. Similarly to how he felt about Hermione. But imagining a romantic relationship with her was like imagining a romantic relationship with his cousin or sister. Uncomfortable.

"Can't say that I am, but I'd be an idiot not to see how powerful she is. Prodigious, even. Plus, she's a decent person. Nice."

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes, then flinched. "Whatever. Just try not to fuck up."

"Like you did?"

He expected a curse. A sharp retort. A punch, even. Cassiopeia simply inhaled deeply and then said, "I have abit of a short temper. It interfered with my abilities."

"So he tortured it out of you?"

"He conditioned my brain to react negatively to my tendency to be explosive or rude."

"Do you believe those are negative traits?"

"Tom did."

"You let him get rid of them, so you must agree."

Cassiopeia pulled out her wand and wordlessly conjured fiendfyre that grew taller and taller, until Neville was certain she'd lost control of it, and then it shrunk and she put her hand in it, around it, and squashed it out. "I grew up with Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom frightens me. But I trust him. Not with my personal safety, but with this—" wisps of green fire appeared at her fingertips once more. "With this, I trust him completely."

Neville was taken aback. Though he was sure this was not beyond Adrienne's abilities, she hadn't shown them anything of this calibre. She mothered them, she cared too much to push them the way Tom evidently had Cassiopeia. Neville wasn't even sure he wanted to know how the man had conditioned her brain to react negatively to herself.

"Let me take you to your room, Miss Black," Neville said. "I wouldn't want to risk upsetting Riddle by not getting his star pupil back safely."

Cassiopeia gave him a displeased look but latched back onto his arm, stumbling slightly in her heels. "Call me Cassi. The Miss Black drivel is irritating."

"Have you told Riddle that?"

She stayed silent and Neville chuckled.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Sunday 6th November 1997**

The sun shone lazily.

There was a lull amongst Hogwarts' students: a long wait until the first Quidditch match, end of year exams seemed decades away, even the weather seemed undecided about what exactly it should be. Outside the window behind Adrienne, a light drizzle of rain blurred the image of the muted sun.

Last night had tired her. She'd admittedly, blushed and smiled in Tom's arms, revelling in his undivided attention. It wasn't until they'd been left alone in the common room, both attempting to delay returning to their separate dorms that Adrienne realised how dependant she'd become on essentially, a stranger. Perhaps Draco was right, maybe she was too trusting?

But he was so… Brilliant. Adrienne believed herself to be a strong woman, and an exceptionally powerful witch and yet Tom Riddle had enchanted her as if she were some simpleton savering for the smallest lick of attention. His words soothed her, the controlled, soft tones of his early 20th century accent would lull her into an almost dreamlike state. And beside his melodic voice, the words he actually said were far beyond his peers; his plans had entrapped her too. She wanted the future he detailed, the power he spoke of, the magic he tempted her with. But more than that, she wanted him. His tapering fingers that fizzled with elctric, his eyes that favoured the ocean more than a human feature. Just, Tom.

 _I need to be more wary,_ she thought, _people are trusting me to protect them from his wrath._ Adrienne didn't know how precisely she would do this, but she knew she could. Just as much as she was infatuated with Tom, was he with her. She wasn't so blind to miss that, particularly since he'd thrown a party essentially in her honour. Plus, Draco wouldn't be so wound up about him if there weren't genuine feelings.

Sweet, lovely Draco, she thought fondly. It was endearing that he thought he could stand in the way of her and Tom. It was amusing he thought he'd be able to protect herself better than she. _All he's done is make a quarrel between himself and Tom._ _Foolish._ Adrienne was sure his parents would be less than pleased at that.

"How are you up so early?" A bleary looking Theo demanded as he threw himself into the couch beside her. "I didn't get to bed until 3am."

Adrienne shrugged. "I'm an early riser, I guess."

"I don't even think you _slept_ ," he said. "Riddle didn't get back until well after four."

Adrienne shrugged again, this time trying to hide a small blush. "We were just talking."

"Yes of course. You do have world domination to plan," Theo teased.

"Still up for it?" Adrienne asked, only slightly joking.

"Course'." She felt him stare at her for a few moments. "Shall I get Draco?"

"Wake him up before ten? On a Sunday? Are you off your meds?"

Theo laughed, his baby-blue eyes crinkling in his boyishly handsome face. "He wouldn't mind if it was for you."

"I know," she replied. "I do love him."

Though the words sounded odd on her tongue — it had only been a couple of months, a few weeks of having friends, what did she know about love? — she meant them. The wizard had wedged himself deep in Adrienne's affection, his moody yet charming demeanour eliciting fondness from her. Even his interfering in her games with Tom didn't annoy half so much as it would if Theo or Pansy were to do it.

Theo cleared his throat awkwardly. Adrienne felt he was going to say something that had been weighing on his mind for a while. "And Riddle's okay with that?"

"You're all so frightened off him. It's funny."

"It's warranted."

"Still," she said.

"Is he?"

"I wouldn't let him hurt Draco. Ever," Adrienne stated, firmly closing the argument.

The mere thought of Draco's perfectly constructed features contorted in any sort of pain incited rage in her that she'd only felt a handful of times in her life. The others she'd promised to protect because they were her friends, her Hogwarts family, and she'd essentially brought them into it—but Draco, he she'd protect because he was family. Just family.

"You know what," Theo said. "You scare me a bit too, Adrienne."

She bared her fangs mockingly. "You bet I do."

"Here," he said. "You have something on your face. Probably that mascara muck Pansy's always losing. I'll get it for you—"

Adrienne swore it was some poorly made nightmare that Tom chose to enter just as Theo reached over to swiftly flick the spot off her face. It must've been. Though Theo could be teasing and would kiss her hand when occasion called for it, they hardly touched. Not like she and Draco. Why would Tom walk in on what must've been the only time he'd laid a finger on her?

"Good morning Adrienne," his calm voice called. "Theodore."

Theo was no fool and quite quickly removed the offending hand and surreptitiously inched away from Adrienne. She sighed. "Riddle."

"Tom, please."

Theo nodded.

"Don't stop on my account," Tom said, taking a seat on the armchair opposite Adrienne. "What were we discussing?"

"Just my love for Draco," Adrienne deadpanned. She felt Theo freeze next to her.

"Oh?"

"Only joking, we were discussing our plans for world domination."

"Without me?" Tom was amused.

"If you'll excuse me," Theo said, rising. "I just remembered I have to go see Snape about something. See you later, Adrienne," he offered a brief smile. "Tom," he nodded.

Once he'd left, Tom stood and offered his hand. "Come with me."

"No," she answered without thinking.

"You wound me, Miss Dumbledore."

"I'm not dressed," she said.

"Nobody's going to see you. And you look fine."

"It's cold, Tom—"

"Do you trust me?" He quirked a challenging eyebrow.

She returned a dry smile. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

 **/**

He'd led her outside of course. Hogwarts gave her a sense of protection that made her less susceptible to his charms. Despite her claiming otherwise, Hogwarts was with what she associated Dumbledore and to Adrienne, he was still her guardian. Still looking out for her. Which annoyingly for Tom, he probably was.

Outside, with only towering trees and the quiet rustling of unseen creatures, she was exposed to him. Tom liked Adrienne like this—her hair, though tied up, was fighting to free itself from the hair tie she'd loosely wrapped around it. Her face was bare and young and honest and he loved it. Her near-black eyes wide and unassuming, yet hiding quite a great deal, Tom was sure. Blaise had been right. Adrienne hadn't used her wand for any form of magic ever. Her very aura was like a jug of overflowing water, where the water was pure magic. She energized him. She entertained him. She aroused him. She _matched_ him.

Even now, in the depths of the Forbidden Forest, she hadn't made any moves except to cast non-stop wordless and wandless charms protecting her from the less than pleasant weather. They'd reached a clearing and she stood in the centre of it, arms slightly outstretched as if she were absorbing the nature. He loved it.

"Was there a reason you brought me here?" She eventually asked.

"I wanted you alone."

"Careful, Tom. You're beginning to sound creepy."

"You've been avoiding me," he said.

It was true. He'd made his way down to the common room at the crack of dawn under the assumption that Adrienne would be there waiting for him, as she often did, the only two Slytherins who woke so early on the weekend. Yet, when he'd gone down there this morning, she'd been nowhere and he'd been wide awake. Luckily, he'd found Cassi reading in the library and decided to duel with her, which was fun until he returned to his common room to find Nott _touching_ her, the two clearly in the middle of some intimate conversation. _It probably concerned Malfoy._

"Now you sound paranoid. Really, Tom, I thought you'd catch on to new social customs much quicker than this."

"Adrienne," he said simply.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Though her question was silly, her tone suggested he'd better give her a valid, developed response. He chose to move towards her, encasing her both hands in his own.

"How do you know you can't?" He countered, as softly as he could.

"Draco told me about you. Fond of the Cruciatus, right?"

"Right," he responded, unfazed.

His quick response didn't faze her. "You won't torture me."

"No."

Torture Adrienne? How could she even entertain the thought? Torture the only witch or wizard for that matter, who'd truly engaged him _ever_? Torture the only person he could see himself spending the rest of what would soon be an eternal life? He couldn't torture Adrienne, the beacon of power that she was. Tom didn't break or play with his most prized possessions—he owned them.

"You won't torture Draco. Even when he's moronic and emotional."

"And what makes you think," he drew a lone finger across her lips. "You can stop me?"

The curse hit him in his core. He doubled over as a large bundled breath jumped out of his body. He could feel how Dark it was, he could even feel its effects crawling in his lungs. Was she going to kill him? Just as he remembered that this girl could still be one of Dumbledore's spies, the pain vanished.

Adrienne didn't even seem smug.

"I won't be your consort," she reminded him, purple flames—that Tom himself had never seen—danced at her fingertips, hissing at him.

"No," he agreed quietly, marvelling at the flickering light at her fingertips, light he was sure was lethal, was illegal, was more than magic, was simply _Adrienne._

Tom couldn't help himself. He kissed her. It wasn't planned like all his others had been. It wasn't lackluster or painful or tedious, it was alive. Tom was alive. He'd technically been on earth for decades and this was the first time Tom Riddle had felt alive.

He pulled away, sensing her inexperience would allow for her needing time to breathe. "You'll be my queen."

 **/**

They spent the rest of the day together, far from their now combined, assorted followers: Draco's glowering, Pansy's jeering, Daphne's glances and Theo's concerned looks, and Cassi's dour expression and Hermione's chattiness and Luna's dottiness. Adrienne pulled Tom down next to her on the damp grass and leaned her head against his chest, demonstrating the purple flames for him over and over again, each time renewing his attraction to her.

She was juvenile and playful and cute. They didn't kiss again, and he refrained from touching anywhere but her upper back. Whatever Draco Malfoy thought, cradling a witch in your arms was not socially acceptable even if she was Adrienne. Tom showed her some curses from his much Darker selection, and she called him corrupted and he deemed her corruptible and they laughed.

"We need to train them," Adrienne said.

"Your lot, you mean."

"Let's split them up. If your lot are so good, then the competition will motivate mine."

"You take the girls then?"

"Nah," her eyes sparkled. "You will have to overcome your misogyny. You take the girls, I'll take the boys."

"Is this a ploy to keep me away from your precious Draco?" He mocked.

Tom didn't like her attachment to the Malfoy boy, but as she'd very clearly demonstrated, she wasn't going to do anything about it.

"I will admit I don't think you'd be the best teacher for Draco."

"And you will be?"

"You'll see. Give me a month with them, even Blaise, and I'll have them besting you."

Tom had to bark a laugh at that. _Best me, what idiocy._ "Care to make it interesting? We make them duel, girls against the boys. Whosoever's students do best—"

"Thirty galleons? Forty?" She added.

Tom forgot that Adrienne had grown up reasonably wealthy. Though he was dirt poor, currency was something so mundane to Tom, he hardly thought of it except when coddled teens such as Adrienne or Malfoy displayed how easily they'd come by it.

"You drink Veritaserum and spend an hour with me, just you and I."

Adrienne regarded him for a moment. Then smirked. "You're on."

 **/**

Pansy told Neville to keep himself busy when he'd foolishly asked what was on the agenda that day. She'd laughed in that scornful way of hers and rolled her eyes at him. Neville was certain her response wasn't personal. Pansy was rude and dismissive with everyone, but it still made his fingers twitch. He'd blinked at her twice, thanked her for her time with only a hint of sarcasm laced in his tone and strode towards the library itching to hurt something.

Remembering Cassi and her torture at the hands of their esteemed leader, Neville refrained from giving into his carnal urges and exercised the control he'd perfected for years. He'd had to. He was chubby. He was forgetful. He was gullible. He was an outcast. He was average.

And for a while, he'd been fine with simply being a gifted gardener and living his life quietly. Even when his grandmother complained that he had it in him to be better, he just had to try, or when his parents shuffled awkwardly when colleagues asked them when they'd see Neville follow in their footsteps, or when he offered to help Ron with his homework and the ginger twat laughed at him, or when he'd blushed at Ginny's exposed thighs one day and she'd seen and chosen to flirt with Dean.

Incidentally, it had been Harry who'd changed Neville's outlook. The Easter break before their seventh year he'd been invited to The Burrow. Molly had fussed over him. Ginny had trailed longingly after Harry, the new guy she'd set her sights on and Ron and Hermione held hands and kissed when they thought Molly wasn't looking. Bill Weasley's wife had been visiting, and Fleur, the lovely thing, had asked Neville for help in some British Wizarding custom—a sweet effort to become accustomed to her husband's culture—and Harry snorted derisively and suggested she'd get better help from one of Neville's potted plants.

Ron and his infuriating sister snickered meanly, while Hermione stood, quiet fury in her eyes. Fleur hadn't known what to say and luckily, Molly had bumbled in with snacks. The moment had been forgotten.

Except,

Neville hadn't forgotten. Five years he'd withered under the casual mocking of Ron, Harry and everyone else. He took his grandmother's advice and tried a bit harder. He found Muggle psychology theories on curing forgetfulness, and fixed that. Now Neville forgot nothing. He went into his mother's horde of school books and devoured them all. Soon enough, he was Exceeding Expectation in every subject, and Outstanding in Herbology and DADA. He ran every morning of that summer before he allowed himself to eat, and the chubbiness slid off him in a matter of weeks. He couldn't stop himself from being an outcast, but he was no longer fat, he was no longer forgetful, he was no longer gullible and he was definitely not average.

"Hello Neville," Luna smiled dreamily at him, Blaise' bright green scarf hanging from her dainty neck.

"Luna," he offered her a smile. Luna had never underestimated him. Luna had never mocked him.

"Seen Tom around recently?"

"I should be asking you," he said. "General consensus is that he's with Adrienne for the day."

"Aw," she cooed. "Adorable."

"Did you need anything from him?"

"Well," she said. "Blaise and I have been developing a cure to a nearly fatal curse and I need to test it out."

Neville allowed shock to seep into his features. "You were going to curse Tom?" He nearly choked.

She laughed, all bubbly and loud. "No. I need someone who isn't afraid to curse me and then use the cure and see if it works. Blaise is being a bit of a pussy in that respect. _It could kill you, Luna_ ," she added in a surprisingly accurate imitation of Blaise' voice.

This time Neville chuckled. "He should trust that you wouldn't allow yourself to die before the time was right."

This caused Luna to beam at him. Skipping towards him, she planted a light kiss on his cheek. "I like you," she declared.

* * *

 **As promised, here is the second update for today! I swear on my love of the written word that Chapter Ten will be posted before I** **go back to school, or in other words the 5th September.**

 **Again, please remember to leave comments about my characterisation of Neville, Luna, and Tom, the three characters I'm worried the most about screwing up! Thanks.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN**

 **Wednesday 13th November 1997**

"I'm sick and tired of hearing about this bloody Quidditch match," Hermione grumbled to herself.

"Well I'm sick and tired of you, Granger," Draco retorted, though of late, his quips and retorts had begun affecting Hermione less and less. "You just don't want to see me demolish your little Weasel."

"Like I care," she scoffed. "I've had to put up with three people utterly _devoted_ to the game for the last _six_ years. Honestly, I've had enough Quidditch to last me a lifetime."

"Says the girl who dated an internationally renowned Seeker," Pansy commented.

"He was hardly the best," Draco protested. "And they didn't really date, did you Granger?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Malfoy," she said. "But we did, thank you."

"All this Malfoy and Granger business is so strange," Daphne said. "You can use your given names and still hate each other."

"Perhaps when Hell freezes over," Draco replied.

"Original, Malfoy," Hermione said dryly.

The two continued to bicker, earning numerous eye rolls from their companions who wished they would simply get along even if their insults had become less and less well, insulting.

 **xxx**

Cassi had spent a lot less time with Tom of late than she was used to. She'd thought she'd be glad when their exhausting daily lessons ceased to be and yet, she felt restless and bored without them. Most teachers failed to stimulate her, she hadn't heard from her parents in a while after news of her allegiance to Tom had reached them and their disapproval, and even Luna and Blaise had hopped away into some fantasy land where all they were required to do was fuck and muck around with dangerous spells.

She hated admitting it, but Cassi missed Tom. He'd tortured her, and relentlessly pushed against all her limits, but he'd also paid endless amounts of attention to her and her progress, which was flattering even if it was only to make sure all his followers were adequately skilled. She missed his polite jabs and not-so-polite jabs and the sense of achievement and smugness she got when he reluctantly admitted she'd done well.

Not that Cassi needed his approval, she'd always been a talented a witch. But she'd she'd never known so much about magic before. It made her almost delirious with knowledge.

But as Adrienne had occupied most of Tom's time the past few days, and with Tom informing both his and her lot they wouldn't hear anything from either of them in any official capacity until the weekend, after the Quidditch match on Saturday, Cassi had to find some way to occupy herself.

So she sought out Neville, the only person beyond Tom and occasionally Luna to interest and engage her.

As she'd suspected, he'd been alone in the library hovering over some book. His dedication to learning, she had to applaud.

"Having trouble?" She asked blandly.

He glanced up at her. "Cassi."

She placed herself in the seat opposite. "You sure love books, huh? Granger's influence?"

"No," he said primly. "My own."

"You know, you have to balance between theory and practical work. I can help, if you want."

"Is that what Riddle's wants?"

"I'm not just his messenger, you know. I was just offering my much needed help."

"Oh," Neville finally tore his eyes from the book and looked at her properly. "Bored?"

She shrugged. "A little."

"You know," Neville said. "I don't think I've met a witch who wears trousers as much as you do."

Cassi looked down at her attire. Sure, she wore trousers an awful lot, but at her mother and aunt's insistence they were always properly tailored and very fitted. Not boyish in any way, shape or form. "I like to be different," she informed him.

"You don't need to try," Neville said, grinning.

Cassi rolled her eyes, and then stifled the flinch that came afterwards. "Come on," she ordered.

"Where are we going?"

"To duel, loser."

xxx

Tom liked Adrienne. In fact, he more than liked her. Love was not a word that Tom thought he would ever use to describe his own feelings towards another human, but if things continued the way they were, his fondness for Adrienne might just come close.

"What are you doing?" He called.

Adrienne rarely ever read—or if she did, it was in private. Tom figured she'd read everything she could and was simply at the point of manipulating magic with her own knowledge. But now, her back against the trunk of a willow tree, looking the picture of beauty, she was utterly engrossed in a thin book.

"What does it look like?" She returned, not looking at him.

Had Cassi spoken to him like that, she'd already be grimacing in acute pain. But as it was his Adrienne, he smirked at her ways and strode towards her.

"Let me rephrase," he said. "What are you reading?"

"This book Neville gave me," she sounded excited. "It's written by a Muggle."

"Oh?"

"On something called Science. I can't believe Dumbledore never had any of these, being the Muggle lover he is."

Tom was familiar with the concept of science, he'd seen a few books himself back at the orphanage. "Science is a pretty broad term."

"Genetics," she specified. "You know that term?"

"Yes."

And the two orphans looked at each other then, a million things said in that simple word.

xxx

Ginny thought she was a good person. She was funny, outgoing, talented and friendly to everyone. Unless they were Slytherin, of course, or friends with Draco Malfoy. She even befriended odd-balls like Luna and Neville, just out of the goodness of her heart. She hadn't expected anything from them in return—but she also hadn't expected to completely betray her by hanging out with _that_ sort.

Harry and Ron hadn't noticed them yet, but Ginny had. She could recognise Neville's soft tone from a mile away. They'd been so close. Her mum had congratulated on her on taking poor Neville under her wing.

Now he was under Cassiopeia Black's wing. If there was a family Ginny despised more than the Malfoy's it was the Blacks. What mother gave her child her maiden name? It was tasteless and just not done. Neville had shared her views not too many years ago, declaring that Sirius was the only half-decent person that family had spawned. But now, he was laughing and—duelling? With the youngest of the Black family. Ginny ignored how pretty Cassiopeia was. She wasn't jealous, she told herself, just annoyed.

"What're you looking at, Gin?" Harry snaked a skinny arm around her waist.

She jutted her chin in the direction of Neville. "Guess they got him too."

Ron frowned. "We should do something."

"Like what?" Harry asked. "Oh, Professor, we're worried about Neville, it's just, he's friends with some girl in Ravenclaw."

Ron scowled at his friend. "We all know she's not just _some girl from Ravenclaw_ , she's Riddle's pet."

"I thought that was Adrienne," Harry joked.

"They all are," Ron said. "Even Hermione. Makes me wonder what I ever saw in her, if she can be friends with Parkinson."

"Maybe she's just looking out for Neville and Adrienne," Harry argued. "You know what she's like."

"Right," Ginny scoffed under her breath.

As her brother and boyfriend began to walk away, from the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Neville kiss an unwilling Cassiopeia's hand, as the tall witch rolled her eyes at his actions. Harry had never kissed Ginny's hand. Neville had never kissed Ginny's hand.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **Saturday 16th November 1997**

The day had come. Adrienne had never been a fan of sports before, always appearing politely interested when the topic arose, but after weeks of Draco harping on and on about it, she'd become excited for him. She only hoped he was able to win, because despite his skill, Harry Potter had always been better on the Quidditch pitch.

"Let's _go_ , guys," Adrienne said at the unmoving Pansy and Daphne. "We're going to end up with horrible seats," she added.

"Stop whining. Blaise will have saved us excellent seats," Pansy said as she curled her eyelashes.

"It's a Quidditch match," Adrienne emphasised. "A school one. You don't need to curl your eyelashes!"

"Not everyone has been blessed with your eyes, Adrienne," Daphne said lightly.

"And since when were you such a sport's fan anyway?" Pansy asked.

"Draco's playing," Adrienne replied.

"Of course," Daphne said. "How does Tom feel about that explanation?"

"Oh stuff you guys," Adrienne said, gathering her cloak and extremely green scarf, gloves and hat. "I'm going. See you there."

"Bye!" The two girls chorused.

 **xox**

Blaise seemed bored when Adrienne found him. His longs legs were gracefully stretched out in front of him, three empty seats on either side of him, suspiciously empty while the rest of their House squashed themselves into seats elsewhere. He looked up when she called his name, and nodded shortly. _So he still hates me._

"There's only five of us," Adrienne pointed out. "Why six seats?"

"Luna's coming."

"To sit with us?" Adrienne asked.

"Yes."

"Cool. Are you two an item?"

Blaise emitted a quiet sigh that spoke of his exasperation with the conversation, but this didn't deter Adrienne who knew that he would have to talk to her whether he wanted to or not, else risk angering Tom. "Luna's Luna," he answered. "You never know with her."

"I hope we win," Adrienne said, more to herself then Blaise. "Draco's put so much work in."

Blaise eyed her from the side of his eye. "Potter's the best Seeker we've had in years."

"Hard work beats talent if talent doesn't work hard," she quipped.

"Potter works hard."

"Draco's worked harder. The entire team has," Adrienne stated.

"Oh look, our significant others."

Adrienne turned to see Tom, Luna and Cassi striding towards them, Luna's face bright at sight of Blaise and Cassi looking more pissed off than usual. Luna was wearing a flowery, green dress, with what Adrienne assumed were Blaise', a billowing green scarf and dumpy green jumper.

"Blaise," Luna squealed, throwing herself into his arms. "You got perfect seats!"

"Just for you," Adrienne heard him murmur.

 _I'm hardly as full-on as Luna and she doesn't irritate him._ That fact had bugged Adrienne for weeks, even after Tom assured her Blaise was perfectly loyal.

"You look Slytherin," Tom commented before he pressed his lips to Adrienne's temple. "I assume this effort is for Draco's benefit?"

Adrienne didn't think she looked too Slytherin. A scarf, a hat, a jumper, and numerous badges was normal, especially for the first Quidditch match of the season. "I'm going to take that as a compliment and say thank you. Hey, Cassi," she added, smiling at the sulking witch.

"Hello."

"Miss Black wanted to sit with the Gryffindors."

"Really?" Adrienne asked Cassi.

"Neville asked me to sit with him, since Hermione's boycotting the event."

"And I informed you Neville was perfectly welcome to sit with us," Tom said smoothly.

"He isn't going to sit with Slytherin when Gryffindor's playing. It's still his House, you know," Cassi retorted, in a tone that told Adrienne they'd already had this argument.

"But it's not yours, therefore, you sit with me. Show some support, Miss Black."

Cassi remained stonily silent.

"We'll of course sit with Ravenclaw when your House play," Adrienne said, in attempt to keep the peace.

"Thanks," Cassi said sardonically, throwing herself into the seat next to Luna and some fifth year.

"I'll have her apologise before tomorrow morning," Tom told Adrienne softly. "Sit next to me?"

"Sure," Adrienne muttered.

Merging her and Tom's following had seemed like an excellent idea in theory—essentially, Adrienne would have access to all of their assorted talents, and having even more friends had excited her. Yet it seemed like becoming friendly with Tom's lot would be much harder than it had been gaining the affections of Pansy, Daphne, Theo and Draco. _And Tom, too,_ she added smiling mentally. Perhaps she would have to try different tactics this time around. Blaise and Cassi both disliked her bubbly disposition but both respected Tom and his downright oppressive nature.

Tom sat her between Blaise and himself; Adrienne knew this was to eliminate the chances of Theo or any other boy he didn't wholly trust being close enough to touch her. They weren't officially dating, and Adrienne disliked being handled by Tom as if they were. However, since her mind was still on the surly and unwelcoming Cassi and Blaise, she said nothing as Tom ushered her to the seat and kept his hand firmly on her thigh.

Eventually, the game began. Bias as she was, Adrienne would forever claim Draco had been the best on the pitch that day. He was confident and smooth and skillful and even Tom grudgingly complimented the Malfoy heir's technique. Even Harry Potter and his ability failed to outshine the dazzling star that was Draco. Unfortunately, due to Ron and his uncanny ability to be absolutely moronic, as he lost his own balance on his withered broom which got in the way of Draco who _had_ seen the snitch first, Harry managed to catch it. Slytherin had lost, but only by thirty points. And Draco's performance was still the talk of the game. Adrienne had been over the moon.

 **xox**

"Too bad you missed it Granger," Draco could be heard saying. "Your idiot ex and BFF looked like trolls compared to me."

Adrienne was sure an eye roll had accompanied Hermione's response. "Which is why they won."

Before Hermione's response caused an argument that would surely irritate Tom to no ends, Adrienne interjected, wrapping her arms around Draco's side. "He _was_ pretty good, Hermione."

"I don't doubt it," the witch replied breezily. "But I knew his arrogance would lose him the game. I bet you were preening about as if you were the best thing since sliced bread when Ron managed to distract you." The silence made her grin grow. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"What do you know, Granger," Draco grumbled as Adrienne laughed, playfully pinching his blushing cheeks.

Soon, the rest of the group spilled into the room on the seventh floor that apparently did whatever Tom told it. Chattering with Daphne, Neville seemed much less brooding than he had at their last group gathering. Adrienne had quite liked the lovable, kind Neville she'd known the last six years, but had chosen to support his venture to reinvent himself. She couldn't blame him really, hadn't she done the same?

Adrienne had been pleasantly chatting with Pansy and Luna when Cassi approached her. The Black witch looked managed to look nervous and angry at the same time. For the first time in Adrienne's memory, the girl was actually wearing a skirt. Pleated and knee-length. Adrienne didn't think it suited her as much as trousers did. She looked awkward.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Whatever for?" Adrienne asked, wearing her brightest smile.

"For my insolence," the girl answered, her tone sharp and dark.

"Oh, I see, the misunderstanding at the game?" Adrienne was beginning to have some fun toying with this Cassi.

"Yes."

"I was only trying to be friendly, but Tom tells me his lot don't really respond well to friendliness. So I think I'll adopt Tom's approach to you."

Cassi's eyes flickered with disbelief, but her mouth simply said, "what ever you think is best."

Adrienne merely smiled again. "Good. You're dismissed."

As Cassi stalked away, a look of fleeting respect evident in her features, Tom appeared behind Adrienne. "That's new," he commented.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything. She respects you now. She didn't trust your cheery persona."

"It wasn't a persona," Adrienne said quietly.

"I know," Tom replied, placing an arm over her shoulders. "Ready to tell them, then?"

"Yes. I don't think a demonstration would hurt, either."

"Something to prove?" Tom smirked at her.

"Someone to intimidate."

 **xox**

Daphne had to admit, she liked the effect Tom had on her best friend. She liked how he treated her. Daphne was very adept at reading people and noticing things about them they'd rather keep hidden. She saw the look Cassi oft gave Neville, one of intrigue and hunger, she saw the looks Draco oft gave Hermione, like a schoolboy getting his first broom. And she saw the look Theo oft gave Adrienne, of worry and concern, whenever she was too comfortable in Draco's company. Or sometimes, arms.

And now she read Tom Riddle. He was dangerous and he was dark and most likely, sociopathic. Not that she minded, his magical talent and political genius outweighed any 'negative' traits he also possessed. And despite what the less educated population of Hogwarts might claim, Tom was far from insane or evil, two traits Daphne certainly couldn't have tolerated in a leader. She could respect Tom and didn't think she'd have any particular issues with taking orders from him. Plus, he was clearly besotted with Adrienne, who flourished under his intense attentions and chaste kisses.

"Friends," Tom announced, his winning smile lit up like a light bulb on his perfectly carved face. "Before we begin, let's first start by congratulating Draco on his impressive performance this afternoon—" the room erupted into joyful applause, led mostly by a beaming Adrienne and a sarcastic Hermione clapping only to patronise Draco, who waved the praise away good-naturedly. "And of course, Miss Granger and Mister Longbottom on their House' victory," this was met with less enthusiasm.

"We've called you here, not only to celebrate recent events, but to announce our next venture," Adrienne took over, her words smooth. "As you're all aware, the plans we have for once we graduate will require many skills and a lot of knowledge not offered by our school curriculum—" many nodded in agreement and scoffed in distaste at the content of Dumbledore's curriculum. Daphne herself thought Dumbledore purposely taught them only diluted version of magic in order to keep from anyone having any chance of overthrowing his power and influence. "One of which, will be how to duel effectively. I believe that Tom and I's expertise in both fields do surpass your own, therefore, for the next month, we will be tutoring you all until you are sufficiently skilled."

"Oh, good!" Luna exclaimed. "I have so many new curses I want to try!"

"How will we be taught?" Hermione inquired.

"And how do we know your skill is superior to our own?" Blaise said, looking only at Adrienne.

"Firstly, only curses you know how to heal can be used on your opponents, Luna, as we don't want to lose any of you so prematurely. Miss Granger, you will be split into two groups, I shall take the girls, and both Adrienne and I will apply our own teaching methods to get you up to speed," he flashed a dazzling smile. Daphne felt her palms begin to moisten. She wondered what Tom's 'teaching methods' were.

"And Blaise," Adrienne almost crooned. "I'm so glad you asked. I'm more than happy to give you a small demonstration of my skill. Tom?"

Tom bowed over Adrienne's hand, formally accepting her challenge. Daphne could scarcely believe it. She knew Adrienne was talented and insightful and pretty much a prodigy, and must have an impressive supply of curses to use, yet she couldn't see how Adrienne would leave this duel victorious. Tom was undefeatable, Theo had told her as much. And she'd seen tidbits of Tom's power herself, and knew he was powerful. Immensely so. Tom was built for duelling. Adrienne was more suited to books and research and creating spells, not firing them at an enemy.

"Wait," Cassi said, seemingly without meaning to, as her hands flew to her mouth within seconds. "Are you sure about this?" She asked, not Tom, but Adrienne.

Draco's face mirrored his cousin's question. "Adrienne will be perfectly fine," Tom answered, not looking at either, but at his sort of-girlfriend, who had her wand aimed at his chest. "Ladies first," Tom said. And it started.

Daphne had never seen anything similar in her life. It was just—magic. Pure, unadulterated, magic. Neither used words to cast the nearly lethal spells they aimed at each other. Daphne could recognise some by the hand movements, and some she had never seen before. Draco chewed at his lip furiously, his hands twitching to protect his witch. Hermione, Neville and Theo all seemed impressed. Tom wasn't holding back, they could see it, and yet Adrienne had managed to remain unscathed ten minutes in. Luna and Blaise were both entranced, and Cassi's expression betrayed none of her feelings.

The room let out a collective gasp of shock when the Adrienne shot the torture curse they were all familiar with at her beau. It seemed to shock Tom too, who spent a second too long looking in surprise as the jet of light hit his ankle. He jerked in pain at the contact, but within moments had several more protective shields thrown up and began inching closer to Adrienne, his spells ripping through her mercilessly. Adrienne fought back. Even when Tom summoned her wand, she performed spells without preamble or delay wandlessly, keeping him at bay for some time. Flames danced at her fingertips, flames that radiated Darkness, that enchanted Daphne, flames that bubbled higher and higher, causing sweat to drip off Tom's brow.

Eventually and as expected, Tom won. He didn't land any of his Dark, dated or illegal curses, but instead hit Adrienne with another Unforgivable. Imperio, he whispered, so the group heard. And immediately, Adrienne ceased fighting. Her eyes glazed and her hands limp.

"Admit defeat," Tom said lowly.

Adrienne fought the control of Tom and instead stuck her tongue out teasingly. "I believe that was a draw. Unless you wish to continue?"

"I'll concede to a draw," Tom replied. "Just this once," he added, for the group's benefit Daphne thought.

"I do hope that satisfies your concerns, Blaise?" Daphne saw the glittering smugness in her best friend's eyes. She realised then that Adrienne had planned the demonstration, perhaps for the benefit of Blaise himself.

"Quite," the Italian wizard replied, sounding impressed despite himself.

"Adrienne and I will be more than happy to have you all duelling just as well, if you so choose," Tom's tone was dripping with seduction.

"I for one, accept," Pansy's voice rang clear as she boldly stepped forward. "Don't tell me the rest of you are too scared?" She demanded.

"Not me," Neville said, Hermione stood behind him, fierce determination etched into every crevice of her face. "I'm more than happy to have you tutor me, Adrienne," he said, bending over said witch's hand, making a rather outdated spectacle of kissing it.

"This is what I've been waiting for," Luna said, dragging Blaise by his arm behind her. "We're both more than willing," she offered Adrienne a wide smile.

The room stood still as they waited for the remaining four to swear their allegiance and cement their subservience. Daphne held no hesitations about her decision, yet found that she couldn't take her eyes from the still form of Cassiopeia Black, who looked as if she'd seen a ghost. It forced Daphne to wonder what the witch knew about their new leader that she didn't. It forced Daphne to wonder what their new leader had possibly done to Cassiopeia to make her look like that.

"Where did you learn that?" Draco broke the silence. "You never had anyone to practice with," he said, a touch accusatory.

"I did have a tutor, Draco," Adrienne replied, grinning. "By age ten, I was skilled enough for Flamel and his wife to duel with me. And Dumbledore would always entertain guests who were intrigued by said skill."

"That's not enough to best him," Draco jutted his chin at Tom's looming figure.

"What can she say," Tom loped his arm protectively around Adrienne's waist. "She's simply gifted."

"C'mon Draco," Theo said. "If Adrienne's the one teaching us, this will be a walk in the park. Stop questioning it."

"I wouldn't speak so soon, Theo," Adrienne said, eyes twinkling dangerously.

"We all know Draco's gonna be the teacher's pet regardless," Theo continued, causing both Draco and Adrienne to blush gently. Adrienne felt Tom's arm around her waist stiffen.

Draco stared at her for quite an uncomfortable amount of time before his eyes glinted and he asked, "Will I be able to beat him?" He jutted his chin in Tom's direction.

Both Luna and Hermione erupted in giggles. "Now Draco, Tom's our friend, why would you want to do that?" Adrienne teased.

 **xox**

The light, friendly atmosphere of the small gathering resumed once everyone had effectively sworn allegiance to their leaders, who sat by themselves in a corner, laughing amongst themselves in a comfortable way only leaders could.

Neville stood with Blaise and Draco discussing nothing too important, his eyes focused on the still figure of Cassi. Though she'd seemed happy enough to be tutored by Tom, probably due to having Tom's personally train her the past few weeks, she stood far from the group, flicking through some book as if she wasn't affected by her loneliness. She glanced up to find Neville gazing at her and quirked a questioning eyebrow. He beckoned her over. He knew she was bored by how quickly she obeyed.

"Can't go too long without my company, can you?"

"Of course not, Miss Black," he cooed. "Your presence is the single reason I rise each morning."

She rolled her eyes and unsuccessfully hid the following flinch. "You're not funny, you know that?"

"You've informed me on more than one occasion, yes," he replied.

"Excited?"

"To learn? Of course," he said.

"From Adrienne, right?" She smiled wryly. Her teeth were impeccably white.

"Curious to see what else she has up her sleeve."

"That was impressive," Cassi commented, more to herself than Neville. "I've been training for weeks on end and . . . I could never last that long with him."

"Don't beat yourself up," he glanced at the happy couple, fingers entwined, lips pulled into amused smiles. "She gets him in a way you probably don't want to. Duelling is more than just firing curses, you have to—"

"Know your opponent, yes I know," she finished rudely. "My mother told me to destroy my opponent. She told me to find a weakness and exploit it. She told me to let rage fuel my magic, but," she sighed. "It seems she was wrong."

Neville sensed this had been weighing on Cassi's mind for some time, and guessed that it was what probably had her downcast and moody. "Magic's personal. Maybe that's what worked for her."

"Maybe," Cassi mused. "It worked for me, too."

"Did it? Because apparently, what we all thought worked for us doesn't, since I'm certain none of us could put on a display like that."

"Yeah," she sighed again. "Yeah. You're right. Do you think what works for them will be the answer?"

"No. But I think they'll help us find the answer."


End file.
